Alone
by Sakra Fujimoto
Summary: Some say that they truly know what it's like to be alone. Most of them don't really know. To be alone means you have absolutely no one. You wander in search of someone like you that can understand you. Follow the Naruto story line as someone who understands. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**I rather like story line stories so I've decided to write one for Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, or plot.**

**Well hope you like it.**

**Enjoy the pilot...**

* * *

Some say that they truly know what it's like to be alone. Most of them don't really know. To be alone means you have absolutely no one. You wander in search of someone like you that can understand you. When your alone for too long you become desolate, and isolated. You don't talk and you don't show any emotion. Your just a random person that everyone sees as different or strange. The people who truly know this feeling have long passed or are with people now that make them feel better so they don't remember this feeling. I don't understand how someone can just restart their life, how they can just forget about their past.

I am only 12 years old and I have seen all of this. I travel through the woods, I hunt for my food and I try to survive no matter what. I've learned a lot, but I can't forget how I got like this.

* * *

I lived with my family in the middle of no where. It was us and a few other families. We all worked together to hunt and protect each other. From birth the kids were all taught chakra control. I was only 5 and very skilled at controlling my chakra. I was out practicing in the forest near my house like I usually did everyday. I stopped my training for a bit while I sat in the top of a tree. I then noticed a huge pillar of smoke rising up from where my tiny village was. I climbed out of the tree and ran towards my home. I entered the village to find that everything was on fire. I saw bodies laying on the ground everywhere. I ran towards my house looking for family. That's when I saw that it had already burn to the ground. I walked over to the ash that I had once called a house. I walked through it looking at the bones of what must have been my parents and older brother. As I walked through the house I found my fathers katana, seemingly untouched by the fire. I took it and wandered aimlessly through the fields that held the food that would have feed the village. That's when I found a mask laying in the middle of one of the fields. It had a yellow base, and green strips on the cheeks, with a portion at the top also painted green and going down along the nose. The eyes were slits cut into it and it had a cheetah type paint affect around the eyes. The moment I found the mask I decided that staying here was not a choice, so I packed up what I could and set out away from my home. I've been alone since then. Now I'm just known as the masked face in the crowd.

* * *

I was jumping through the tops of trees trying to find a suitable place for my camp tonight. I felt my red hair blow behind me as I went. I was wearing a simple green bodysuit that I had only first started wearing yesterday, I also wore a black belt with a katana attached to it and I had my mask pulled down over my face. My hair was dirty so it didn't look as red as it should have, and it was messy and matted. Plus the last time I saw a mirror was nearly seven years ago so I had forgotten what I looked like, mostly.

I slowed to a stop and jumped out of a tree down to the ground below. I then stepped out onto the path that had just appeared. I looked towards my left down the path it seemed to lead to a city. The last map I checked didn't say anything about a city near here. I then walked along the path towards the city, the closer I got the more I could see a giant entrance into the city. I examined the area around it, way over to the left of it was a little station with 2 people in it. They were probably there to make sure that no suspicious characters entered the town. They were gonna cause me some trouble. I walked straight down the path and into the city.

"Hey you!" One of the two guys walked over and stood over me. "What is your business here?" He asked. When I didn't answer he grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the building in the middle of town. I went willingly thinking that he was probably just taking me to the leader in there city. We entered the building and I was lead to a room. The door opened and we entered.

"This girl entered the city and refused to speak." My captor told the man who sat on a cloth in front of us. He was old and wore an orange coat thing. He turned to us, and looked at me.

"You can leave her here with me for a moment. When she leaves please take her to the school." My captor let go of my arm and left the room.

"Hello young one. Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village. Come take a seat." He seemed like a very kind old man. I walked over and took a seat by next to him. He had been writing on some kind of scroll.

"Can you please take that mask off." He told me. I hesitated for a moment before reaching up and taking off my mask, I placed it on the ground next to me.

"Now, that's better. You have beautiful brown eyes. Now do you speak." I nodded. "Then please tell me your name."

"My-" I stopped myself, I hadn't spoken in months. "My name's Fujiko Wakahisa." I finished.

"It's nice to meet you Fujiko. I'm the Hokage of this village. Where's your family?" I looked down into my lap.

"They all died long ago." I told him.

"I see. I'm going to have to ask you to stay in this village for awhile." He told me.

"Okay." I answered, looking up.

"I would like you to go now, you will be taken to a school for kids like yourself. After school I would like you to come back here. I will find a place for you to stay." I stood up and unhooked the katana from my belt.

"Please watch this until I come back." The old man nodded and accepted my blade. I then bent down and picked up my mask. I put it on and walked out of the room and followed my original captor out of the building and towards another that looked like a school. As I walked in I noticed a tree with a swing on it in the front. I was then lead into a room. It was filled with kids my age, but they all stood in front of the desks, with a man like my captor, but with a scar across his nose, standing in front of them all, he was probably the teacher. I then noticed that someone who looked exactly like the teacher stood in front of the teacher.

"Who is this?" The one farther from the kids asked. I was then shoved into the room by my original captor.

"She showed up in town this morning. The Hokage wants her in this class." He then slammed the door. I looked at the everyone in the room. They all looked at me. There was a puff of smoke and suddenly where the second teacher had been stood a girl with long pink hair. So they were doing transformations. She walked over to me.

"Hey, my name's Sakura. What's yours?" She stuck out her hand, I flinched away from her hand and she immediately put it back down. She did seem nice, and I didn't mean to flinch away it's just been so long since I've touched another person. I decided that if I were going to be in this class I'd have to participate. I focused my chakra and transformed into her.

"My names Fujiko." I said, mimicking Sakura's voice.

"Wow! She did it without even using a hand symbol." One of the kids said. I looked down at my hands, you were supposed to use a hand symbol? I turned back into myself, my mask still on.

"That was quite good Fujiko. Sakura, can you please find her a seat while everyone else does there transformation?" The teacher asked.

"Sure." She then lead me over to the other side of the room. "Here's a seat." She then pointed at a seat in the front. "I don't think anyone has this seat." She told me. I bowed a bit before sitting down. I looked up at the front to where everyone was transforming. A guy in orange, with blonde hair walked towards the teacher.

"Transform." He made a symbol with his hands and chakra started to swirl around him. Suddenly a naked girl with blonde hair in pig tails appeared. She winked at the teacher, who freaked out and got a bloody nose. The girl disappeared and the guy who had walked up reappeared. He laughed at the teacher. "Gotcha, that's my sexy-jutsu." He continued to laugh.

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" The teacher yelled at the boy.

* * *

I had gotten through the school day. Now I was walking towards the building that the Hokage was in. I made my way to the room he had been in and opened the door. When I walked inside I saw Sakura standing by two older people who must have been her parents.

"Oh, welcome back Fujiko." The Hokage said. "I would like you to meet the people you will be staying with. This is the Haruno family." The people turned towards me.

"Nice to see you again Fujiko." Sakura waved at me.

"It's nice to see you as well." I told her, sliding off my mask. "Hokage, can you watch over my mask as well as my katana?" I looked past them at the Hokage.

"Yes, just know you can come and get them whenever you please." I nodded and walked over to him. I handed him my mask.

"Come on Fujiko, let's show you were your going to be staying." Sakura told me. I followed her to her house. She lead me to a room. "So this'll be your room. Mine is just across the hall if you need anything, and the bathroom is over near the kitchen down the hall. Good night." Sakura then closed the door leaving me alone in the room.

A small bed was pushed against the wall next to a window. There was a dresser that was empty next to the bed, and a desk in the corner across from the door. On the bed was a towel. I decided then to take a shower, to clean my hair. I took a shower and got back into my green bodysuit. I then grabbed a comb from the bathroom and knocked on Sakura's door.

"It's open." I pushed the door open and stepped in. She looked up from something on her bed. "Fujiko, that's a wonderful hair color."

"That's why I'm here. Can you help brush my hair?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Here come take a seat." I walked over and sat with my back towards Sakura, I handed her the comb and she began brushing out all the knots.

"I'm sorry if this is hurting you." Sakura told me as she pulled on another knot.

"It's okay, I've felt worse." I told her. With a few more brushes she stopped.

"Fujiko, you have very nice hair." She then handed me the comb. I stood up and walked out of the room, before I left I stopped and looked at her.

"Thank you for your kindness." I told her. I then left the room and put the comb away before crashing and falling asleep on the bed.

* * *

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called please proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu. Fujiko please follow me to another room where you will be taking a different test then everyone else." I stood up and followed Iruka sensei out of the room into another one that held four people that were all dressed like Iruka. Iruka then left to go start the exams for the others.

"Fujiko, because you joined yesterday and have shown an immense amount of power in being able to control your chakra, we would like you to show us that you can do what we ask." A woman with grey hair, and red eyes asked. I felt so weird without my mask on. I quickly nodded.

"Please transform into the Hokage." A man with black hair and beard asked, he had a cigarette in his mouth. I did as they said and transformed into the Hokage. I then returned back to normal when I saw them all write something down.

"Make a clone." A man with white hair, a mask covering his mouth, and a headband covering his eye, asked. I focused my chakra and made a clone appear right nest to me. We looked over at each other and waved. My clone then looked forward and bowed.

"I am Fujiko." It said. I pulled out kunai from a little pouch tied to my thigh and threw it at her. The clone immediately disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Leaving the kunai on the floor, I walked over and picked it up. I then slipped it back into my pouch. They all wrote more stuff down.

Suddenly a kunai was sent flying at me, as soon as the attack was about to land I focused all my chakra into switching places with the potted plant that sat directly behind the person who had thrown the kunai. I then traded places and suddenly it looked as if I had been stabbed by the kunai. I pulled out my own kunai and held it to the throat of the man who had sent the kunai at me. It was a man with bobbed hair and he wore a green jumpsuit.

"I thought this was just a simple test." I whispered in his ear before walking over and picking the kunai up out of the plant. I then threw it so it would ricochet off the window and landed in front of the man. It pierced through the paper he had been writing on.

"She got you good Guy." The white haired man laughed.

"One must always look fear directly in the eye." The man called Guy stated. They all then took a few more notes.

"You've done great Fujiko. Now we're going to go outside. Once out there we need you to pick someone to fight." The woman from earlier told me. They all stood up and walked out of the room, I followed close behind. Once we were out there I was placed in front of all four of the people again. This time Guy had three kids standing behind him. One had really bushy eyebrows and wore a similar jumpsuit to Guy's. There was a girl who had her hair tied in two buns, she had brown eyes. Then the last one looked like he was a girl, but I could tell he was a guy somehow. His eyes were a greyish purple.

"How are they?" I asked pointing at the three behind Guy.

"They are going to be your selection of opponents." Guy said revealing the people behind him.

"I'm always ready to help someone else train." The bushy browed guy said.

"Then I chose you as my opponent." I said pointing at him.

"Yeah!" He jumped into the air. "I'm Rock Lee by the way."

"Fujiko." I bowed. I felt him immediately run at me while I bowed. I focused my chakra into my palm, once ho got close enough I looked up and raised my arm. He took another step closer and I quickly shoved my palm at his chest. I heard him release the air from the hit before he stumbled backwards.

"Out of breathe already?" I teased. He straightened back up. I ran for him, a fist raised. He quickly dodged to the left. I then sent chakra into my hands as I jumped up and over him. I then landed on my hands, sending the chakra into the ground making it crack and break where it went in. I saw Lee quickly maneuver around the ground breaking below him. I pushed off the ground with my hands and landed on my feet. Lee had also gotten to his feet as well. I closed my eyes and let my chakra build up just a bit. I then sent most of my chakra through the ground in a sonar effect. I felt his every step as he ran over to where I stood. I opened my eyes and quickly avoided the foot that was being swung up towards my face. I then dodged every attack that he tried to use against me. I then shoved most of my chakra into my finger tips, leaving just enough for one more attack after this. I then pressed all my fingertips together leaving a space between my hands. I bent all my fingers in, tips all still touching. I pulled my hands apart revealing sparks going between my fingers. I then opened my hands and it spread to sparking between my hands.

"Shockwave." I clapped my hands together and the electricity that had been sparking between them was sent out in a large burst. It stretched just far enough to almost effect the people administering my test. Lee was left paralyzed for a second or two. I quickly took to work and made an illusion by sending out the last of my chakra, while still leaving enough for me to physically stay awake and stand. I sent Lee into my favorite illusion. It usually made the victim experience themselves being followed by their worse fear.

Lee fell backwards as if he were actually paralyzed. I allowed everyone watching our fight into the illusion. In the illusion Lee was lying completely paralyzed in a hospital bed. I walked over and knelt down next to him on the ground.

"Sorry." I spoke softly, knowing he would hear. I then put a hand on his shoulder next to his neck and poked a key point in our vital system that immediately put the person to sleep. Once Lee was asleep I released the illusion. I then walked over to Guy.

"He's just asleep." I told him before looking at the rest of the testers. The two other opponent choices ran over and picked up Lee.

"Thank you Fujiko, that'll be all. You can go back to class." I bowed to all of them before walking back to class.

* * *

Everyone was with there parents, talking about passing there test. My test was still being talked over. I shoved past everyone and was going to go hang out by the tree with the swing on it, when I saw the boy I had met the other day who had done his transformation differently, I think I heard his name was Naruto. I started walking over towards him, but was stopped by someone saying my name.

"Fujiko!" I turned and looked over at Sakura who had called my name.

"Hi Sakura." She had one of the head bands on holding back most of her hair. I walked over to her.

"I would like you to introduce you to Ino and Hinata." She pointed to the girls standing nearby.

"Hey, I'm Ino." Ino had blonde hair and it was in a ponytail. She wore an outfit that was mainly purple.  
"Nice to meet you." Hinata said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you all, but Sakura I'm gonna go home for today." I waved to them and ran towards the house I was staying at.

"See ya tonight." She called out.

When I entered the house I walked to my room and fell asleep on my bed, not wanting to think about the things passing through my mind.

* * *

**Seriously long.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like hearing from you guys so review.**

**Let's get straight to the story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

After the first few days I got back into my regular habits. I couldn't fall asleep on the bed and I woke up to every sound during the night. I was use to the occasional night in a town with a bed and complete safety. Now I was going back into my usual habits of staying on guard and sleeping on the ground. It was okay, except I woke up to every sound in the street outside of the house. My mind just couldn't seem to adjust. That's were I was now. I've woken up about 8 times already tonight. It was so stupid, and nearly 6 in the morning. I groaned and got up. I quickly got dressed in my usual outfit and left my room, I quietly walked to the kitchen grabbed food and left a note on the table. It read:

'Morning. I already got up early and ate breakfast.

I left already, see ya at the Ninja Academy, Sakura.'

Simple note, but I didn't want Sakura or her parents to worry. I then left and walked along the street. I turned a corner and looked up at the rock face. It was starting to get painted by the colors of a new sun, it was quite beautiful actually. I continued walking, soon I heard tiny footsteps following me. I turned around to see a small kitten walk up and rub against my leg.

"Well aren't you just adorable." I bent down and picked it up. It purred softly as I stroked it's ears. It was a tiny little creature with and orange ear and a brown ear. It had spots of the same color all over it's body, along with a base color of white. It's nose was a cute pink and it had a blue eye and a brown eye. A brown spot surrounded the blue eye. I raised it up and placed it on my shoulder. I let her settle in before I continued walking. I walked not knowing of a destination. As I wandered I watched as the town woke up and started there day.

A small bakery opened up and let the smell of freshly baked bread blow out and down the street. I heard a cut little meow. I looked at my shoulder.

"You must be hungry. Let's go find some food for you." I then found myself walking towards the Hokage's building. I was soon standing outside his room. I had a hand placed on the door handle, but I didn't move to open it. I stood outside of the door listening to the voices inside.

"I don't think she's all that we think she is. She has a huge amount of power compared to the kids her age. It might just be from her isolation, but I think if she is put on a team it would be better for her than just spending a year with all the kids a year younger than her." I recognized the voice as the woman from yesterday.

"Fujiko not only shows a great amount of power, but she has a good focus and is probably almost as smart as Shikamaru. If put on a team her teammates won't be able to keep up with her." This voice sounded like the one that belonged to the white haired guy from yesterday.

"Kakashi's right. I suggest a private sensei." This voice belonged to the man who had the beard.

"You may be right, but like all the kids her age she needs contact with people. Kakashi, do you mind taking her on missions with you and your team?" The Hokage asked.

"No I don't mind, but it might cause some trouble at the start." The white haired guy, now named Kakashi, replied.

"If I'm allowed to comment. She was able to beat Rock Lee in a fight yesterday. And not to mention that Neji has been raving about her chakra. Are we sure that someone like this is really a friend to our village?" I heard the voice of a girl, it must have been the girl with the two buns in her hair.

"I believe her heart to be true to the people she trusts. She will become a good friend to all of us. She should be made a Genin, and then put into the next Chūnin exam. She has earned my trust, and I believe her to be able to do the exam on her own, and become a very good ninja. What do you think Fujiko?" I froze, the Hokage knew I had been there. I opened the door and entered the room. I then bowed slowly, making sure the kitten knew to climb onto my back, so it didn't fall off.

"I am truly sorry for my action. I did not mean to eavesdrop on your conversation." I then moved up slowly, feeling the kitten climb back onto my shoulder. It was a very trained cat.

"Child, you were just curious. Now why are you really here." The Hokage asked.

"I wanted food for this kitten I found earlier." I carefully removed the small creature and held her out to the people in front of me. The kitten immediately started meowing at the sudden lack of warmth. Before I could bring her back in the woman from yesterday walked over and took her from my hands.

"You seem to be making friends fast. Now let's see, this kitten seems to be a perfectly healthy little girl and because she's still young she's seems to have attached herself to you." She handed the kitten back to me and I placed her on my shoulder. "Seems like everyone learns to like you." She finished.

"Since your here. Fujiko, I announce you a Genin. Kakashi is going to be your sensei and you will start training with him in a few days. You will go on missions with him up until the Chūnin exams, after that whether you passed them or not will decide your path." The Hokage told me. I was then handed a headband like everyone else's. I untied my belt and replaced this with it.

"Here, I can help you get food for your kitten." I was then lead out of the room by the girl with two hair buns. "By the way my names Tenten." We walked out of the building and towards what looked like a market. We entered the market and I was lead to a fish stand.

"Pick one." Tenten told me. I quickly pointed at the fish I recognized the most. Tenten then bought it and handed it to me.

"Make sure you chop it up before feeding it to your little friend. Now I gotta run, see ya." Tenten then ran off. At this point I decided to make my way to my classroom.

I got to the classroom and found a few people in it. I took my seat and started cutting up the fish with a kunai, feeding bits of it to the kitten when I had the chance.

"Why don't I call you Jinx, I mean I can't keep calling you kitten. What do you think?" The kitten jumped off my shoulder and onto the table, she looked up and meowed.

"I take that as a yes." I scratched under her chin before giving her another piece of fish.

"Morning Fujiko, who's this?" Ino the girl I had met yesterday walked over and started petting Jinx.

"I found her this morning, her name's Jinx." I told her.

"Well she is so cute!" Ino said rubbing behind the ear of Jinx. Jinx purred as she enjoyed being pet. "So did you get your photo taken yet? I mean you are a Genin like us right?"

"No I didn't, where do I need to go get it?" I asked.

"It's over on the roof of the Hokage's building. Go fast before they close it." She told me. I stood up and stuck my arm down for Jinx, who climbed up it and perched on my shoulder.

"Thanks Ino." I then packed up the rest of the fish I hadn't cut yet and ran towards the Hokage building, after making sure Jinx held on. I climbed up to the top of the building. And saw a photographer standing there taking another person's photo. I walked up and stood behind him, the other person left and the photographer turned towards me.

"You need your picture taken?" He asked, I nodded. "Go take a seat." I walked over and took a seat. I smiled and he took the photo.

"That's a nice smile you got. Try using it a bit more." The man told me before I wandered off back towards the Ninja Academy.

I arrived in the classroom to see that a few other people had showed up. I turned to close the door behind me and Jinx climbed down my back and jumped down to the ground. She then ran off and jumped up onto a desk that was surrounded by a group of kids. I ran over to the table and saw that Jinx was smelling a dog that I think was named Akamaru.

"You have a brave cat Fujiko." Ino told me. I looked around at the people. There was a guy to my left that was eating from a chip bag. Next to him was a guy who looked bored, his hair was up in a ponytail. Next to him was another guy who had red trangles below his eye, along with a coat with the hood up making him look like an Eskimo. To my right was Ino and Hinata.

"I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves. I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru." He guy with the red triangles said pointing at the dog that was now playing with Jinx.

"This is Choji, I'm Shikamaru." The bored guy said, he then gestured to the guy next to him who was still stuffing his face.

"Hey." I said. I then moved my arm forward, Jinx saw this and climbed up my arm and onto my shoulder. "I guess you guys already know my name, this is Jinx." I pointed at the cat. Who chose that time to purr and rub against my ear.

"I heard you beat a Genin yesterday." Shikamaru said, leaning back in his chair.

"I was told I needed to show my skills so I they asked me to fight. It was actually easy, compared to all that I've been through." I raised a hand up and stroked Jinx while saying this.

"Yeah, but you cam back here afterwards nearly unfazed and with almost now scratches." Ino pointed out.

"That and because of your test yesterday you managed to skip over the entire year of training we all had to do to get to this point." Kiba told me.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, shying away a bit.

"No, it just means that you have skill, and experience." Choji said, he had stopped eating.

"If anything I hope she ends up on my team tomorrow." Kiba said, Akamaru had climbed up onto his lap.

"Wouldn't we all." Shikamaru said.

I spent most of the day hanging out and getting to know everyone in that little group. It was really fun actually. They were all really interesting to get to know, and Jinx loved spending time with Akamaru.

* * *

I woke up on the ground in the middle of my room. I groaned, I'd already woken up 10 times. I gave up on sleep and decided to think a bit. I opened the window and climbed up onto the rope. I scanned the surrounding area. After giving up on not being able to find a suitable tree, I ran across the roofs towards the Ninja Academy. I had fallen asleep in my green bodysuit so I just looked like a girl running on the roofs. I had made a small pocket in the side of my outfit, that was where Jinx was currently asleep.

I jumped from roof to roof and finally landed in front of the Ninja Academy. I then climbed up to the top of the tree that had the swing on it. I looked up into the sky and watched as the darkness faded and was replaced by a bright blue sky. It was going to be hard getting use to life here. Especially now that I'm a ninja.

* * *

**Shorter, but I promise the next one will be long.**

**Most of this chapter was free-styled since episode 2 of Naruto doesn't really have any of the characters I used.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please, I like hearing from my readers. And if you have suggestions, tips, improvements, or a pairing idea, tell.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter.**

**Keep reviewing, I like hearing from you guys.**

**Just know that this chapter might be a bit weird. I'm tired okay.**

**Let's just start...**

* * *

"Fujiko! Are you here?" I was startled awake by someone calling my name. I then fell out of the top of the tree, I had forgotten I had been in it. I fell off one branch and hit my head on another before I was able to grab onto one and try to climb down. I hopped out of the tree and turned to see Sakura and Ino looking at me weirdly.

"Why were you asleep in a tree?" Ino asked me.

"I couldn't sleep at home so I just ended up here, and just so happened to fall asleep in the tree." I told her. I then skipped past them and into the Ninja Academy, I then walked into our classroom. As soon as I stepped in I quickly sidestepped to avoid getting trampled by the same two girls who had woken me up out of the tree. They entered the room at the same time.

"I'm first!" They both declared. I walked around them and over to lean against the wall. I didn't really want to be the center of attention as everyone got assigned groups, but it was inevitable.

"Hey Fujiko." I looked over to see Kiba and Shikamaru..

"Morning." I said, after saying that Jinx hopped out of my pocket to go great Akamaru.

"So your not like all the other girls, huh?" Shikamaru said.

"What's that mean?" I asked calmly. They both pointed over their shoulders at the group of girls watching a guy. I think his name was Sasuke. "What do they find so attractive in him?" I asked.

"Well he's a top student, he's mysterious, and I guess they think he's cute." Kiba told me.

"Girls are weird." I said.

"But your a girl." Shikamaru told me.

"No I'm not. I'm a ninja." I told them.

"Good point. I wish some of the other girls understood that." Kiba said. Suddenly all the noise in the room stopped. Our group looked over and saw that Naruto was kissing Sasuke. The two boys then turned away from each other and gagged. After seeing this I couldn't help but start laughing. I ended up falling to the floor. As I slowly stopped laughing Jinx and Akamaru walked towards me. Jinx climbed onto my forehead while Akamaru started licking my cheek.

"Looks like you've been defeated by a couple of pets." Shikamaru laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically. I removed Jinx from my head and Kiba picked up Akamaru. We then went to our seats as Iruka sensei entered the room.

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you all have faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you're only genin, first level ninja's. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be lead by a Jōnin, an elite ninja." Iruka told us once we were all seated. I was told that Kakashi would be my sensei, so that means I'll probably be going on missions with his squad. I looked around the room at all the people in it. I wonder who they'll be.

Iruka sensei then listed off all the teams. Sakura was on team 7 with Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata was on a team with Kiba and a guy called Shino. Ino was teamed up with Shikamaru and Choji. Those had been all the people I've met. What Iruka sensei didn't tell us was who their sensei's would be, so I still had to wait and find out. Once he had finished Naruto stood up and pointed at Sasuke.

"Iruka sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke?" He asked. Sakura glared at him.

"Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto you had the worse score." Everyone laughed at Naruto. "To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student." Everyone continued laughing as Naruto got in a fight with Sasuke.

"What about Fujiko?" Kiba called out. Iruka looked at me and then at the rest of the class.

"Fujiko has been given to a specific Jōnin teacher. After lunch you'll meet your new Jōnin teachers. Until then class dismissed." Iruka told us.

"So you have your own teacher already?" Ino said walking over to me.

"Looks like it." I told her.

"Why don't you have lunch with our squad?" She asked me.

"Sorry, I was going to meet up with my sensei for lunch actually." I told her.

"Well, see ya later then." Ino then walked off followed by Choji and Shikamaru. I soon left the room and ran off towards the tree out front. In all honesty I had planned to go and hang out on the swing in front of the academy during lunch. I had bought some fish recently for lunch that I could share with Jinx. I ran out and sat on the swing. I opened the fish and began to clean and skin it. Jinx happily ate all the meat off the bones while I cooked the fish with my chakra. It was a simple task really, I just had to focus my chakra in my mouth and breathed a small flame at the fish. It was cooked in a few seconds, and I slowly started eating it. Every so often I would cut off a piece and give it to Jinx, who purred at the sight of a new piece coming her way.

After finishing lunch I threw away all the trash and wandered back to the classroom, Jinx asleep in my pocket. I entered the room and notice that Ino's team and Hinata's team were hanging out inside.

"Oh, hey Fujiko!" Ino called out to me. I walked over an joined there group. I sat on the desk above the group, Kiba and Choji stood to my left while Shikamaru sat to my left and next to him was Shino and Hinata, Ino sat on the desk in front of us.

"So what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"The sensei's." Hinata told me.

"So what's the deal with yours?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know really. I was told that I have a private sensei who'll also be teaching a squad. I get to tag along on their missions and stuff. I think his name was Kakashi." I told them.

"Now I want to be on Kakashi's team." Shikamaru said, falling back onto the desk.

"You'll need to show your own skill so riding on her back hoping she'd do it all for you won't get you anywhere." Shino told him.

"That's such a drag" He groaned.

"Everything's a drag to you." Ino retorted. "Man, why'd I have to be on your squad. Now I want Kakashi so I won't be the only girl with these two." She pointed at Shikamaru and Choji.

"What's so bad about Shikamaru and Choji?" I asked.

"Well you haven't known them for as long as I have. So I wish you good luck with whichever team you put with." She told me.

"Thanks, but what do I need luck for?" I asked.

"You could end up on Naruto's team." Kiba said.

"Is that bad?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Naruto is basically a ball of random junk that can blow up at any given moment for a completely random reason." Shikamaru said, sitting up.

"Naruto's not that bad." Hinata said, I looked over at her. There was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hmm..." I unconsciously made the sound.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked, looking at me.

"Nah, just thinking." I then sat looked at everyone in the group.

"The only good part to Naruto's group is Sasuke. I'd envy you if you were on his team." Ino continued.

"What's so great about Sasuke?" I asked at the same time as Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba.

"Don't ever do that again." Ino told us. We all exchanged looks.

"Do what?" We asked.

"That!" She yelled. Everyone laughed as she cringed when we spoke at the same time. Slowly the rest of the squads started coming in.

"I guess we're gonna meet our sensei's soon. You should probably go find Kakashi." Kiba told me.

"Yeah." I hopped off the desk. "See ya guys later." I waved and left the room. I walked out of the building and towards the Hokage's building. All the teachers were probably there. Might as well meet up with Kakashi there.

* * *

**This is probably the shortest chapter because it was done during the third episode, which was all about team 7's interaction before meeting Kakashi.**

**That and it was during lunch so...**

**Well, I really can't wait for the next chapter.**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please, I like hearing from you. SO if you're reading this REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to break my normal pattern and spend the day writing this as my last chapter for the summer.**

**School starts for me tomorrow, yay. Can't wait.**

**Well I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I walked into the Hokage's building and into his room. I walked in to see the woman, Kakashi, and the bearded guy who administered my tests talking with the Hokage.

"Hello Fujiko. Can we help you?" The Hokage asked me.

"No, it's just time for the sensei's to show up at the academy and I thought I would meet up with Kakashi here." I told him.

"Well why don't we all walk over there and Kakashi can teach you your first lesson." The woman told me. We all left the room and me and Kakashi walked in the back well he told me my first lesson.

"Your first lesson is to meet and become friends with your teammates. You've been separated from people for too long so I think working with them will do you good." He told me. He then pulled a book out of his pocket and started reading it as he walked.

"Okay, but why are you reading?" I asked trying to look at the cover.

"It's for my entertainment." He told me. I walked backwards in front of him and stared at the one eye I could see.

"Fine." I turned around and ran ahead towards the classroom, all the other sensei's had disappeared ahead of us. When I got there I stood outside the door. I could sense three types of chakra inside, so that meant that the sensei's had already showed up and taken their squads out. Kakashi walked over and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, stopping next to me.

"Sensing the chakra signatures in the room. There are three people in there, all with a different type of chakra. I would suspect that one is from a clan, and another is just normal. The last one on the other hand is different. It almost feels red." I told him, he then nudged me out of the way.

"Well, why don't we go meet them?" He then started to go in, but something fell on his head. At that point I decided to wait outside while they met. I sat against the wall and Jinx came out to sit on my lap. She purred happily as I scratched behind her ears. I heard people talking inside. I picked up Jinx and placed her on my shoulder. I then stood up and right as I did so they came out of the room. They didn't seem to notice me so I followed behind them, making sure they didn't see me. We ended up on a roof. Kakashi sat on the railing while my team, of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, sat on what looked like stairs. I sat in a tree behind them, watching them and listening in.

"All right, why don't you introduce yourselves. One at a time." Kakashi told them, he sounded bored.

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." Kakashi folded his arms and looked at them. I saw him glance up for a second and look at me, before anyone could notice he looked back at the other kids.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first. I mean, before we talk tell us stuff about you, so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto suggested. This whole thing was all kind of bland.

"Me?" Kakashi pointed to himself. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, um... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi told them.

"Well that was totally useless." Sakura said, glaring at Naruto. "Well all he really told us was his name." A name was important, it wouldn't be smart just to call him sensei all the time and not know anything else.

"Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first." Kakashi interrupted.

"Believe it." He readjusted his headband. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you poor the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important." He kept readjusting his head band the entire time. It was strange, but I could here the truth and the passion he put into the last few words. It was like he knew what it was to be alone, and wanted people to see him like he was normal. What made him not normal?

"All right. Next." Kakashi said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like uh... I mean the person I like is." She stopped and looked over at Sasuke. "Uh... my hobbies..." She looked over at Sasuke again. "My dream for the future is..." She looked over, giggled and squealed. What is with girls and Sasuke? He isn't even that cute.

"And... What do you hate?" Kakashi asked. She looked up.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed, angrily. I can't ever understand girls, or boys for that matter. Everyone is all so weird, in their own ways.

"Last one." Kakashi said, he looked up at me. I noticed him move his fingers towards him. I quietly climbed out of the tree while listening to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." Sakura broke out of her daze and looked at him with a new set of eyes after he said that. "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone." That was all kinds of creepy! I slowly walked up behind everyone.

"That was intense." I said, breaking the awkward silence. Everyone looked over at me. "I'm Fujiko Wakahisa. I like being outside. I hate losing my friends, or family. I don't have any hobbies. I never really though of a dream." I rubbed my chin for a second. I heard a meow. "Oh, and this is Jinx." I pointed at the cat.

"You mean your on our team!" Naruto yelled, pointing at me.

"Yup, nice to formally meet you all." I bowed.

"She will be doing her own training, beside all of you. She will also go on missions with us, but she is not on our team." Kakashi pointed out. "Your each unique, and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi continued.

"Yup, what kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked, saluting for some reason.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together." Kakashi told him.

"What, what, what, what!" Naruto yelled.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi finished.

"Huh? Survival exercise?" Naruto said.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission. Not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here." Sakura complained.

"This is not like your previous training." Kakashi told her. Naruto raised his hand.

"So uh.. So uh.. What kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked. Kakashi laughed.

"Hey, hold on. That's a normal question, what's so funny?" Sakura asked, she had her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Well if I tell you the answer, your not going to like it." Kakashi continued to laugh. It was getting kind of creepy.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, his face showing complete confusion.

"Of the twenty-eight graduates who just came here only ten will actually be accepted as genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it, pass, fail test, and the chance you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent." Naruto looked shocked, Sasuke looked normal, and Sakura looked at him like he was joking. I held a smile on my face. "See, didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it." Kakashi finished.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it, what was that graduation test for anyway?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh that. That was just to select candidates who might become genin, or not." Kakashi told him.

"What!" Naruto continued to yell.

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 am. And bring your ninja gear." Kakashi told them. I heard Naruto grumble.

"Hey, but that still means we have a thirty-four percent chance of passing." I said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"But we could still fail." Sakura told me.

"Just stay on the bright side, it's fun." I laughed.

"That's it, your dismissed." Kakashi waved, his back turned to us. He turned towards us. "Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast, or else you'll puke."

I guess it'd be okay. I use to skip meals all the time when I was first learning to hunt, and could only catch enough for a meal a day.

* * *

It was still early, the sun wasn't yet shining and I was walking with Sakura to the meeting place.

We met up with Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone had a big bag, while I had a small pouch full of kunai's on my thigh and another full of other stuff the Hokage gave me on my belt. Sakura and Naruto kept yawning, me and Sasuke looked wide awake. I left Jinx with the Hokage for the day, I didn't want her to get hurt and I trusted him enough.

As we waited for Kakashi in silence the sun rose and lit everything up in bright greens and blues, along with all the other natural colors.

It was hours before Kakashi showed up. Naruto kept falling asleep, and Sakura decided to sit on the ground. Me and Sasuke kept standing, I was on my guard waiting for something to happen/

"Morning everyone." Kakashi said, finally showing up after another few hours. "Ready for your first day?" He asked. Naruto and Sakura immediately stood up and stared him down.

"Hey your late!" They both yelled at him.

"Well a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." He told us. What does a cat have to do with taking the long way? Sakura and Naruto growled. "Well," Kakashi cleared his throat. "Let's get started. He walked over to a stump and placed a clock on it. "Here we go. Set for noon." He then pulled three bells out of his pocket. "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." He bounced them up and they rung. "If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts, and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." He pointed at three posts. The center one had the clock on it.

"Wait a minute. There's four of us, how come there's only three bells?" Sakura pointed out.

"Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified from failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again all four of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If your not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells." He bounced the bells up and caught them in his hand.

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei." Sakura told him. Naruto laughed.

"Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser." Naruto said. So that's what fell on his head.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links, you can safely ignore them. Lowest scores, losers." Kakashi told him. When I say start you can begin." He told us. I moved my hand to my hip and pulled out a few shurikens. Naruto in the meantime pulled out a kunai and ran at Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand and moved it so the kunai was pointed at the back of his head.

"Don't be in such a hurry." Kakashi told him. "I didn't say start yet." After a moment he let go of Naruto. "But, you came at me with the full intention of destroying me so... How can I say this. I'm actually starting to like you guys." He told us. There was another silence. "Get ready. And... Start." Immediately everyone hid. I jumped up and into a tree, out of sight. I quickly made a clone and looked at her.

"Ninja must know how to conceal there movements and hide effectively." Kakashi said. My clone quickly climbed down the tree, as silently as possible. She then made another clone. One ran out to the left while the other stayed behind the tree. I jumped down and quietly landed by her. I nodded to her and she ran off towards the river near by. I watched as she quietly stepped in and floated down stream till she was just behind Kakashi. The other clone came back. She then pointed a bush and a tree branch. I looked closely and noticed Sakura in the bush and Sasuke in the tree. With a poof she was gone. I looked out and noticed that Naruto was standing in the middle of the clearing. He ran at Kakashi, he stopped a few feet in front of him. Kakashi pulled out the book he had been reading yesterday after telling Naruto something.

"What are you waiting for, make your move." He told Naruto as he started reading.

"But... I mean, why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked.

"Why? To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever." He told Naruto. Who yelled something as he ran towards Kakashi.

As Naruto sent attacks at Kakashi, he managed to dodge every attack while reading. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." He told Naruto. His book was now closed and he had his hands put together with his index, and middle fingers pointed out.

"Naruto get out of there quick! He's going to destroy you!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Bad move on her part, now Kakashi would know where she was.

"Leaf village secret finger jutsu!" Kakashi yelled. He then jabbed his finger into Naruto's butt. "Thousand years of death!" Kakashi finished as Naruto was sent flying into the air. Naruto fell into the river. Kakashi then pulled out his book and continued to read. My clone jumped out of the river and ran towards Kakashi with a kunai. I quickly picked up a broken tree from nearby and broke it into a shape similar to the poles out there using my chakra. I ran out and shoved the pole into the ground, with a chakra infused hand, while my clone was caught in a similar position to Naruto's the kunai held behind her head. She disappeared and I shoved the new pole into the ground. A shuriken was thrown at me. I quickly dodged it and jumped off the side of the pole I had just placed and towards Kakashi. I rolled to a stop and stood in front of Kakashi.

"What's the pole there for?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"There was four of us and only three poles, I decided to add one." I then took out a kunai with a sting attached to it, I then throw it at Kakashi. It missed, but was able to cut the string of one of the bells tied to his waist. I then used the string on the kunai to pull it back to me, making it catch the bell before it could hit the ground.

"You missed." He stated, unfazed from my attack. I grabbed the kunai and the bell on it.

"Did I?" I asked, dangling the bell in front of me. He looked at me for a second. I focused my chakra over on top of the pole. I disappeared and reappeared over on top of it. Suddenly two shurikens flew out of the water towards Kakashi. He stuck his hand up and got the two on his fingers. They slowed and came to a stop.

"Nice trick." He told me, he continued reading. I then flipped backwards off the pole and ran into the trees. I quietly ran towards Sasuke and Sakura to see if they needed help. I chose to help Sasuke since Sakura had already revealed her position. I hopped up into the tree and looked over at Sasuke.

"Need help?" I whispered. He looked over to me, unfazed by my sudden appearance.

"No, now go away. I can do this on my own." He told me. That was rude. I stuck my tongue out at him before jumping down. Instead of going to Sakura I ran to the river. Sakura had packed me a lunch, but I wanted to go fishing and catch my own lunch. I got to the river and began walking up river and noticed that a whole bunch of Naruto's were fighting each other. That's weird. I quickly refocused on the river. I looked into it and saw a nice sized fish. I pulled out a kunai and threw it in towards the fish. I then pulled on the string tied to the kunai. Attached to the kunai was a great fish that I would have just enough meat for lunch. I wish I had brought Jinx so I could share. I walked off the river and looked up to see Kakashi be pelted by shurkens. Kakashi slowly fell to the ground as I heard Naruto yell at Sasuke.

* * *

**I liked this chapter!**

**It might be awhile before the next chapter.**

**School, yay.**

**Okay well, that's all.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please review, I like hearing from my readers.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I has another chapter!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I am so tired.**

**Chapter 5...**

* * *

I quickly made a clone and sent her off to the new pole with the fish. I then ran towards Kakashi, his body turned into a log before he hit the ground. I quickly jumped off the log and started running up the tree Naruto was tied into. As I went up I sliced Naruto's rope. He fell to the ground and banged his head on it.

"How about some warning next time!?" He yelled at me. He slowly stood up and brushed himself off.

"Nah." I waved him off. "It's more fun this way." I laughed. He grumbled.

"A ninja must see through deception. Yeah, yeah. How am I supposed to do that. Well I'm sure not falling for anymore of his traps." I heard him grumble out. Suddenly his leg was pulled up by another rope. I started laughing so hard I nearly fell out of the tree.

"That's a great way of avoiding his traps." I told him as I slowly caught my breathe.

"I fell for it again!" He yelled, as I continued to laugh. He started trying to move, he waved his arms, and his one free leg.

"You want help?" I asked, after I finally stopped laughing.

"No way! I don't need help from a girl!" He yelled at me.

"Fine." I leaned back against the main part of the tree as I sat on the branch. Naruto attempted to reach up and cut the rope, but ultimately failed as his head swung back and almost hit the tree. He then got into a meditative like position with his free leg placed by his other leg's knee. He folded his arms and grumbled a bit.

"Hey, what are those things down there?" I looked towards where Naruto was looking. It looked to me like three lunches were sitting on some kind of rock, or memorial thing. "Ah! I know what those things are. Those are boxed lunches!" Naruto declared. Now that he brought up lunch I was hungry, that fish looked really good. "Oh," I looked back down at Naruto. "A ninja must see through deception." I hit my hand to my forehead. This was obviously a trap, but did it take him this long to realize what Kakashi had meant by that phrase?

Naruto started laughing, quite weirdly I might add. He then cut the rope in a quick swoop and ran towards the little memorial. He took a seat with the lunches in front of him. If this was a trap, he was so not learning what the phrase Kakashi told him meant. He was a blonde headed idiot. I jumped from the tree and walked back to the new pole where I found my clone had just finished skinning it. I took the fish and used a fire style technique to heat it up.

When it was done I had a nice chunk of cooked meat. I took a seat up on top of the pole as my clone disappeared.

RING!

I fell off the back of my pole as the timer went off saying it was noon.

"Ow!" I groaned as I held the top of my head. I looked over to see that Kakashi was walking Naruto over. I stood up and got back on the pole. I slowly peeled off chunks and at them. Kakashi then tied Naruto to the pole that had the clock on it. I looked down at Naruto.

"Well that was fast. How was your lunch Naruto?" I teased. He glared at me.

"Be quiet." He then went back to moping. I went back to focusing on my fish.

"I did buy you a lunch." Kakashi said, handing me one of the boxed lunches.

"Okay, thank you." I placed the lunch on my lap as I finished eating my fish.

By the time I was done with my fish Sasuke and Sakura had shown up and taken seats between Naruto's pole and the other two poles. The last two lunches sat in front of them.

"Uh-oh, stomach's growling. That's too bad. Oh, by the way about this exercise. Well I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy." Kakashi started. Naruto smiled and laughed.

"What... I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Sakura said looking shocked. She fainted and fell over? Girls, no one will ever understand them! I looked over to see that everyone was smiling. Sakura of which was actually jumping up and down yelling 'Yeah!'.

"Then then that means all three of us, I mean all three of us!" Naruto yelled. Did he forget about me or something!?

"Yes, all three of you are being dropped from the program." Kakashi said. I watched as all their faces fell. "Permanently." Kakashi finished.

"Drop us from the program! That means we can never ninja!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi while kicking his legs out. "You said if we couldn't take the bells we'd be sent back to the academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that!?" Naruto continued yelling, flailing still.

"Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids. Like brats." Kakashi stated. Sasuke launched himself off the ground towards Kakashi, who quickly did a maneuver where he ended up holding on to one of Sasuke's arms while sitting on his back. I jumped down from the pole.

"You think it's all about you. " Kakahi stated, one of his feet pushing on the back of Sasuke's head.

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some bug!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi didn't budge.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja." Kakashi declared. "You think it's a game, huh?" I placed the box lunch on the ground. "We put you on squads. Did consider that question for one moment?

"I don't know what you mean." Sakura told him. I walked towards Kakashi. I stopped next to Sasuke's face. I bent down and sat in front of it as Kakashi continued.

"I mean, you never realized what this exercise is all about, not even close." I started to poke at Sasuke's face while the weight on his back made him grunt.

"What it's about?" Naruto asked, his face plastered with all kinds of confusion.

"Yes, that's what determines whether you pass or fail." Kakashi answered his voice stern.

"But that's, I mean I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning." Sakura told Kakashi. I continued poking Sasuke as he glared at me, still grunting from the weight.

"Tch, use your head. Three people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?" Kakashi retorted. Naruto screamed.

"How are we supposed to know why you decided to pick three people?! We didn't make the rules!" The blonde yelled.

"It's so basic, teamwork!" Kakashi stated the obvious. Everyone froze, I continued to poke Sasuke.

"Working together, is that what you mean?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I mean." Kakashi told us. I poked Sasuke's headband and he started glaring at me again.

"Touch me again and when Kakashi gets off of me I will seriously hurt you." Sasuke growled. I poked his headband again.

"Try." I stated before poking his nose, then his chin.

"Well anyway, it's over." Kakashi said, becoming less serious.

"You set it up with three people, but only two bells. If we work together and got the bells only two of us could keep them. That would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up." Sakura stated.

"What about me!" I yelled. When no one acknowledged me I went back to poking Sasuke's cheek.

"Exactly, I purposely pitted you against each other." Realization hit Sakura and Naruto. "I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin have a natural feel for teamwork, but you. It never even crossed your mind. Sakura! You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone, while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto. You do everything on your own, everything. And you Sasuke," He pushed harder on the back of Sasuke's head. I poked his nose and his ear. "thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad things can lead to failure and death." He pulled out a kunai and put it near Sasuke's neck. I decided to jump up and away, back to my pole.

"For example. Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies." Kakashi demanded. I looked at the two in question. Naruto was freaking out about this. "That's what happens on a mission." Kakashi stated. He pulled away the kunai from Sasuke's neck.

"Oh boy, that was really scary." Sakura stated while Naruto sighed in relief.

"The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice and someone ends up dead." Our sensei said while twirling the kunai on his finger. He stopped spinning it and put it back in his pouch. "On every mission your life is on the line." Kakashi got off Sasuke and started walking away. He walked over to the memorial stone.

"Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninja who are honored as hero's in our village." Kakashi said solemnly.

"That's it, that's it, now I know! I decided I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not going to live and die for nothing like a dog. I'm going to a hero, a hero." The pesky blonde stated while moving his arms up and down.

"They are a special kind of hero." Kakashi told him.

"Huh? What kind of hero's are they? Come one, tell us!" Naruto pleaded. Kakashi stayed silent. "Well, well!" Naruto persisted.

"They're all KIA." Kakashi stated. I jumped over onto Naruto's pole.

"Oh! That sounds real cool!" Naruto exclaimed. I jumped off the pole and turned to face Naruto. I lifted my hand and swung it at him. A red hand sized mark was left on his face.

"It means killed in action. They all died." Sakura told him. His face fell.

"You really are an idiot." I quickly walked over to the new pole and grabbed the lunch Kakashi gave me. I sat against the pole, looking away from the group and tuning them out. Kakashi had obviously been close to some of the people who had their names on that stone. To think that KIA sounded cool was... was just plain stupid. I opened the lunch to see it had rice and some other stuff. I wasn't all that hungry, fish was good enough for me. I turned to see Sasuke and Sakura eating while Naruto stayed tied up. I stood up and walked over towards Naruto, even if he was a pain in the butt I was in his team so seeing a teammate go hungry was not what I planned on doing. I stood in front of Naruto, whose stomach growled.

"This is no big deal I can go without eating for days, for weeks. Believe it, this is no big deal." He yelled. His stomach growled again. "No problem." He looked down.

"Here." I grabbed a pinch of rice with my chopsticks and held it out.

"But if you share you'll fail." He told me as he looked up.

"Yeah well that's better than seeing a teammate go hungry. Now eat." I told him. He ate the food I had in my chopsticks. Soon Sasuke also held out his lunch.

"Here." He said.

"What? No Sasuke you can't do that. You heard what the sensei said." Sakura said looking around. I stepped over and flicked her forehead.

"Who cares what sensei said. Naruto's our teammate. He deserves food just as much as we do." I told her.

"Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto was hungry, weak, and ineffective that hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." Sasuke said. Sasuke had almost literally said what I had said.

"You're all hopeless!" I yelled grabbing my hair and pulling it. "I give up!" I screamed, collapsing to my knees. Meanwhile Sakura offered Naruto her food.

"Okay thanks." He said through clenched teeth.

"Don't thank me, just hurry up and eat." Sakura told him, still holding out the food.

"But isn't that your lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Uh... I'm on a diet. I mean, I don't eat as much as Sasuke, so... Just take it Naruto!" She stuttered. Naruto's face fell.

"I can't take it, because I can't use my hands. You'll have to feed me." He said, moving his hands, that were tied at his sides.

"Hurry up, he could come back any minute." Sasuke told us.

"This is on-" Sakura began yelling.

"Sakura, just eat the lunch. I already had fish so Naruto can eat all of my boxed lunch." I interrupted Sakura. She went back to eating her lunch while I began to feed Naruto. I hadn't even given him a second bite when there was an explosion of smoke behind me. I jumped up onto the top of Naruto's pole, dropping the food as I did so.

"You!" Kakashi yelled, jumping out of the smoke. Wind whipped past us. "You broke the rules. I hope your ready for the punishment." He stood straight up and started making hand seals. Suddenly dark storm clouds appeared above us. They lit with lightning.

"Any last words?" Kakashi asked. The ground rumbled and shook.

"But you said." Naruto said shakily.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"You said there were four of us. That's what you said, that's why Sakura, Sasuke, and Fujiko." The blonde trailed off.

"We're all on this squad and we're all in it together." Sasuke continued. Sakura sat up from cowering.

"Yeah, that's right. We gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one." Sakura yelled.

"A team works together through anything that gets thrown at them. Even if it means we have to break the rules." I told him standing on the top of the pole.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Believe it! That's right!" Naruto yelled, kicking out his legs and flailing his hands.

"The four of you are one? That's your excuse?" Kakashi asked, staring at us. "Hmm, you pass." He said, smiling under his mask.

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"You. Pass." Kakashi said it slower.

"What do you mean? How'd we pass?" Sakura asked. I jumped off the top of the pole and landed by Kakashi.

"You're the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, it's true. But those who abandon their friends are worst then scum." The sky slowly started to clear as he said this. Sakura and Sasuke smiled while Naruto began to cry.

"He's uh... You know. He's kinda cool." Naruto managed to say.

"The exercise is over, everyone passes. Squad seven gets it's first mission tomorrow." He gave us a thumbs up.

"Yes!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke didn't do anything.

"I did it! I did it! Believe it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto yelled. I stared at him, he was really strange. Kakashi turned around and looked back at us.

"Let's go home." He then started walking towards the village. Sasuke slowly followed after him. Sakura did the same. I stood leaning against Naruto's pole, he was flailing his legs.

"I knew they'd do this. It happens every time! Believe it!" Naruto yelled. He leaned forward the best he could and continued yelling.

"Would you shut up!" I yelled over him. I pulled out a kunai and sliced the roped, Naruto face planted. "You're not the only forgotten one." I mumbled as I ran back towards the village. I really wanted to see Jinx, and sleep.

* * *

**Ta da!**

**I hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW!**

**Gonna be ninja's in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**I have a new chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews you've given, keep em up!**

**That's all for the update.**

**Here's the chapter.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day and Kakashi told me I had the day off while team 7 did a D ranked mission. I was apparently above my team mates. That didn't mean I didn't want to do missions with them, even if they were D ranked! But no! I had to do as Kakashi sensei told me, cause I wasn't actually on their team. Everyone on the other teams were out on D missions as well so I had no one to hang out with and absolutely nothing to do.

I was currently hanging out on the top of Sakura's roof, there was a nice small breeze, and Jinx purred on my chest as I stroked her back. With nothing to do I could only think of how I use to pass my free time. I would sit somewhere open and fall asleep watching the clouds. It was peaceful as it usually was. It was a lazy kind of day, everything was nice. The clouds floated by and everything had fallen silent even though it was rather early. I heard kids laugh and play. I looked down at the cat lying across my chest. She had gotten to her full size, which was actually just a tiny bit bigger than I had found her. She also seemed to understand a lot of what I felt and could try and feel the same way. She was becoming a lovely young feline.

I closed my eyes and started to bask in the heat of the day. It was nice and quiet like this. It wasn't until a hour later when it all crumbled away when someone showed up standing above me. I moved Jinx to my shoulder where she curled back up and fell asleep, and I stood up to treat the new person with respect.

"Good morning, Kakashi." I greeted my sensei, I smiled cheerfully.

"Fujiko, we are leaving on a small C ranked mission. I would like you to come with, just make sure to hide in the bushes and trees. Your first assignment is to not get caught while also protecting your team if necessary. Otherwise leave it to me and team 7 to deal with the mission, you're a last resort. Be at the road out before everyone else, we leave in thirty minutes." He told me before jumping away. I climbed off the roof and swung myself into my room starting to think of what I needed. I landed on the bed just before Sakura opened the door.

"Hey Sakura." I greeted her, hopping off the bed and walking over to her.

"Hey Fujiko, I'm about to leave on a mission. Don't get bored while I'm gone." She winked at me. before walking into her room, closing the door to her room.

"No problem. Get back soon." I called out, closing the door. I grabbed my ninja supplies, just enough for the mission. I then wandered out of my room with Jinx now in my pocket. I wandered out into the kitchen and over to Sakura's parents.

"I'll be gone for the next few days." I told them. They both looked up at me, smiles on their faces.

"Thanks for telling us." Her father said.

"Go have fun sweetie." Her mother told me. I then bolted out of the house and ran down the streets towards the front entrance to the village. Once I got there I dropped a shuriken on the ground before I hopped into a tree to wait. Jinx joined me to watch on my shoulder. As we waited I stroked her back and she purred quieter, knowing we had to hide.

Within ten minutes I saw Naruto leave with a man, probably our client, following him. After that was Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura soon after. Kakashi picked up the shuriken and put it in his pouch when no one was watching, he then glanced around at the trees till he saw me. I climbed to a different branch ready to follow when necessary. Suddenly Naruto spun around to look at everything. He flung his arms up.

"YEEEEAAAHHHHHH! Alright!" He yelled.

"What are you getting so excited about Naruto?" Sakura asked, arms folded.

"This is the first time I've ever left the village. I'm a traveler now, believe it." Naruto laughed looking in every direction.

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt. He's a joke." The man said, Naruto froze. Kakashi started laughing.

"He's with me, and I'm a Jōnin so you don't need to worry." Kakashi answered. I suspected that as one of Kakashi's signals. I jumped out of the trees as the leaves blew. My sound was hidden in them. I jumped through the forest up ahead to check for anything suspicious. I jumped from branch to branch. I jumped down and walked along a small bridge. Once crossed I was back in the trees at the same pace until I froze at a small thing catching my eye. I stopped and hid in a tree near it. In the middle of the path stood two men with weird masks around their mouths, they whispered something to each other before turning into puddles in the road. I sent a kunai down the length of the tree making a long scratch mark on it. Hopefully Kakashi would notice it. I then hopped from tree to tree to wait in a small clearing as they caught up. Jinx curled onto my lap and purred softly.

"Come on. Stop that. I have to be ready for anything so get back on my shoulder." She immediately stopped purring and did this kind of glare at me. She then climbed onto my shoulder and started mewing inconsistent nothings. "Shut up." I told her, poking her forehead. After that was silence.

I had been waiting a few minutes when all of a sudden I heard yelling. I hopped out of the trees and ran down the path. Upon seeing team 7 I jumped into the trees getting to a proper vantage point as I saw Kakashi get torn apart by the two men from earlier. There was a poof of smoke and he appeared next to me.

"What's going on?" I asked silently, looking up at my 'fallen' sensei.

"Ninja from the village hidden in the mist, probably after our client. That would mean he lied to us. Now let's see what the team will do to protect themselves. I'll go in if needed. You stay here and watch." He told me.

"What? I'm part of their team, I can help." I insisted.

"No, you are on the sidelines for this mission, you have one of your own. Stay out of sight, and don't get involved." He told me sternly. I grumbled a bit as I heard Jinx growl on my shoulder.

"You and me both." I whispered to her. She meowed in agreement.

As I looked out I noticed one of the mist ninja running at Sakura and the client. Sakura quickly pulled out a kunai and stepped in front of the client. I was about to go out and protect her when Kakashi grabbed my arm. I sent daggers at him with my eyes before returning my gaze back out. Sasuke had jumped in between Sakura and the ninja. The ninja, unfazed, continued to run at the small group.

The ninja was suddenly caught by the neck by Kakashi who had suddenly appeared, with the other ninja in his other arm. Both bodies were limp in his arms. I held in the growl that I had growing in me. He was allowed to make a snappy comeback by saving his squad while I was here. I groaned and jumped through the trees back into the clearing where I took a seat on a fallen tree outside the clearing, I was just out of sight, but I could still see into it.

I put my head in my hands and continued to grumble. Jinx hopped off my shoulder and started to rub against my face that was just at her height. I glared down at her.

"That's not gonna work. I am no-" I had to try and hold in a sneeze as she rubbed her tail under my nose. She then climbed up my shoulder and curled up on my head. Why was I such a pushover? I became quiet as I noticed my team entering the clearing. I kept a watchful eye on them since I couldn't hear what they were saying.

They tied the ninja's to a tree on the opposite side of the clearing and surrounded the two. After awhile Kakashi turned towards the client, I still couldn't hear them. Sakura turned towards our sensei and started to talk. Once she finished everyone looked at Naruto who was holding his hand. Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed his hand, I reached a hand up to my mouth to hide the gasp that had tried to escape. Was he resorting to self-harm? No he wouldn't...Well I guess he would if it involved saving himself, but why would he need to save himself? Jinx meowed reassuringly.

"Can you read my mind or something?" I whispered. She dropped her front paws in my face while dangling her hind legs off the back of my head. "Nah, you're just a cat." She swatted at my eye. It hit it's target. I held a hand to my eye. "You are mean." I retorted. She meowed proudly. I rolled my eyes in response.

Naruto finished talking, grinning a weird almost angry type toothy grin. Kakashi then spoke up. Naruto's face immediately turned pale and he started to sweat. Kakashi peered over Naruto's shoulder and told him something else, smiling through his mask. Naruto then freaked out waving his arms around like a mad man. He looked almost like an octopus. He spun around and started waving only one hand. Still completely freaking out. I had to hold back from falling off the log and revealing my location because of laughter. Sakura walked over and glared at the blonde who was still panicking. He stopped for a second and handed Kakashi his hand. I heard him yell 'NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!' over and over the entire time. I heard Sakura scold him for abusing himself, I only had to try harder to not laugh. Kakashi stayed calm and started to wrap the hand that he had stabbed.

"It's gonna be hard trying to hide from them." I whispered. Jinx meowed twice, her tone sarcastic almost. "Shut up." I glared upwards at her. She just purred in response.

* * *

**Short episode, short chapter.**

**I didn't really want to do much talking.**

**Hope you liked.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been a Naruto kind of mood so here's another chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Cheers to Naruto, and all it's fans.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

We had gotten to a river some time ago. Actually I don't think it was a river. Well, I walked on the water, I could just barely see my team's boat's shadow in the fog. I doubt that if they were to look back they would even see me, the fog was incredibly thick. We slowly came in sight of a bridge. I kept at my pace since it was a nice steady one, and the boat had turned off it's engine quite sometime ago. It was quite peaceful walking by myself, especially when I was walking on water. I looked forward at the length of the bridge, it was huge! I heard a terrified meow from in my pocket. I opened it up a bit to peer in at the terrified little calico cat in my pocket. She was so adorable like this.

"It's okay, were almost there." I whispered to her, but she continued to stay tense and shivering. I noticed the boat turn down an alley or something so I had to run and catch up. I pushed myself against the wall and peered down the tunnel, they continued to paddle down it. I quietly crouched down as low as I could and ran down the tunnel towards them right as they emerged from it. I took a minute to sit and wait in the tunnel before I slowly peered out. It was sunny, and it was almost like a lake in the middle of a circle of houses. Trees sprouted out everywhere above the water. The boat I was following went straight through the center. I ran out of the tunnel and followed them by going from one tree to the next. Most of the houses looked deserted as I went by them. Everything was so quiet. It was strange, and very suspicious.

Soon we stopped at a house. Everyone got off the boat and onto the dock. The person who had brought them to this point left with his boat after they all spoke for a moment. I jumped off a tree and onto the dock with a soft thud. I walked along the wall until I stopped at the corner where they had all stopped next to. After not hearing anything I peered around the corner.

"They left!" I whisper yelled. I then fell to my knees. I then had to quickly get up and run after them, so as to not get lost.

I was soon jumping from tree to tree just behind them. We had somehow ended up on a path and it was nice enough for Jinx to finally come out. She clawed at my shoulder as she tried to hold on. I stopped now and then, but it wasn't enough time for her to fix her position. Everyone suddenly came to a stop. I flipped myself around a branch to stop myself. I looked down at my team. Naruto had suddenly run forward and started looking for something.

"Over there." He said, he pulled out a kunai and threw it in the bush, just below my tree. Shit! Did I drop something? When I looked out I saw a horrified Sakura, a terrified client, a scared sensei, and Sasuke was normal. We all waited in anticipation after Naruto threw the kunai. It was quiet I could hear my heart beating. Suddenly Naruto slowly stood up.

"It was just a mouse." Naruto said, Everyone, but Sasuke, looked real angry at Naruto. I turned around and slumped against the tree. My mission would have failed if they had caught me. I breathed a small sigh of relief as Sakura, Kakashi, and the client yelled at Naruto. Jinx rubbed up against my cheek and meowed softly.

"Yeah, we're alright. Not caught yet. Just stay on my shoulder." I told her. She in turn, climbed back onto my shoulder and got attached in the right spot so she wouldn't fall off. I looked around the tree to see Naruto holding his head.

"Someone really is following us, I mean it!" Naruto yelled. I froze again. Did he know I was following them? Well probably not since he kept missing me. I slowly climbed out of the tree and ran quietly through the bushes and till I was far enough away from the group. I could still just barely hear them, in case they needed help, but there was no chance they would catch me. It was getting awfully quiet. After a minute of not being able to hear anything I jumped through the trees back to my group. I stopped in a tree near Kakashi. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and the client were all staring at a rabbit. It had white fur, and looked terrified. Before I could think any more on the subject a man stood behind me.

"Are you with them?" He asked, I felt something sharp poke my back. His voice was hoarse and kind of raspy.

"Not a chance. I'm just passing through the area." I told him. The object was poked harder into my back.

"Then pass through and be on your way." He told me. I quickly pretended to run away through the forest away from him. Once out of his sight I jumped around to the other side of the clearing. I pulled out a black jumpsuit thing that Guy had given to me. It was green originally, but I made some adjustments. I also put a head and face mask on as well. I slipped off my clothes and put the outfit on. It covered every inch of my body in a black fabric. My hair was slipped in and kept around my neck. I slipped my shoes back on and pulled up the face mask part. If you looked at me you would see a small black figure, with ninja shoes, and a pair of brown eyes. I placed my clothes at the base of the tree and I had Jinx wait there for me. I quickly slipped kunai, and shurikens into a black pouch hooked to a black loop of fabric on the outfit. Nothing bad had happened while I changed, except now everyone was on the ground and a huge, long sword was in bedded in a nearby tree. Someone stood on it's hilt, their back to the group. He had a bandage like mask around his mouth and nose like Kakashi. He wore a scarf thing and he had long pants, and sleeves that started above his elbows and ended at his wrists. He also had pant lags, like the ones on his arms from his knees to his feet. He looked menacing and would probably mean a lot of trouble. Everyone had stood up, Kakashi had even walked closer to the man. Everyone watched in awe as he pulled up his headband and revealed the eye it had always covered. I ran around the clearing again and hopped up onto the other end of the sword that the man was standing on. I looked over at him, before jumping into the branches above. I hadn't noticed how fast I was going until I stopped, I must have only been a blur to my team, which was good for now.

"Now quick. Manji formation. Protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight." Kakashi told them. He paused for a moment. "I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." He then slowly lifted up his headband the rest of the way. It revealed a closed eye with a scar over it. He opened his eye to show a red eyed with three swirling teardrops in it around his pupil. I think he called this a sharingan. "I'm ready." He told them man in the tree below me. The man turned towards Kakashi. When I refocused my hearing I heard Sasuke describe the sharingan.

"Sharigan. A rare power, it resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu, or doujutsu, can instantly see and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu, and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The sharingan is a special, rare form of doujutsu. However, there's more to the sharingan than that, a lot more." Sasuke finished. He was being very weird about this subject.

"You got it half right boy. But you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analyze an opponents technique, and then copy it to the smallest detail." The man below told them as a thick fog enveloped the area. "As for you, you said you weren't part of them. Why don't you do us both a favor and help out." The man continued. I jumped down and landed beside him.

"Sure, but I'm not killing anyone. Like I said, I'm just passing through." I told him. The fog was really thick now.

"As for you Jōnin, in the assassination unit of the hidden mist we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book, it called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu. Kakashi, the copy ninja." The man beside me finished. There was a long moment of silence, and Naruto raving a bit. "Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man, now." Almost immediately Sakura, Naruto, and Sauke surrounded the client. I took this gap in speech to launch off the sword towards my team. I sent a shuriken down towards Kakashi's toes as I did this. I landed in front off the small group.

"There's no way you're gonna hurt him." Naruto declared. His kunai out in front of him. I pulled out a kunai of my own. I slowly walked over in front of Naruto. All of four of them had theirs locked on me. I stopped in front of Naruto. I then did a fast low sweep kick, knocking him to the ground. Sasuke then ran towards me. I put a hand on his face and jumped up and over his head while shoving past him. He landed on Naruto, knocking the poor blonde back to the ground. Sakura stood in front of me, her kunai out. I shoved her out of the way with a chakra strengthened hand. She flew out of the way and rolled to a stop. I then stood in front of the bridge builder. I sent out a wave of chakra around us to keep the three other genin from coming closer.

"I'm a friend." I told him quietly, pulling down my mask. I smiled and winked before pulling the mask back up. His face softened. "Just play along." Before he could do anything I did shoved him backwards to the ground. I then knelt down next to his body as sweat poured down his face. I pulled out a kunai and rested the blade on his neck. I was about to tell him something when I was tackled to the ground. We rolled along the ground until we stopped and I was pinned to the ground by a blonde boy. His legs pinned mine, and his arms my wrists. The kunai I heard lay on the ground near my hand.

"Don't ever touch him again." He growled. I raised my head up and headbutted him. In that instant he forgot about me and moved a hand to his forehead. I rolled us over, grabbed the kunai, and stood up. I shoved him into a tree and pinned his arm to the tree with the kunai. It pierced the fabric and was in bedded in the tree. I quickly brought out two more and pinned his other arm and one of his lower arm. He looked up at me. I gave him a flirty wave good-bye before turning towards Sakura who was helping the bridge builder up. She then stood in front of him as a guard. I then noticed that Sasuke was gone. I was about to look around when he tackled me from out of the tree. I kicked backwards and up with as little force as I could. He immediately let go. I rolled away from him and stood up. He now stood and looked straight into my eyes. I pulled out two kunai's and held one in each hand. We then both ran at each other.

* * *

**All these chapter's have been so short!**

**Stupid episode are short as well.**

**I might have to do two episodes per chapter, might.**

**Well that's all for this one.**

**REVIEW!**

**I love hearing from you all.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I made a poll, it's on my page. Please go vote on it! I can never decide on my own.**

**Other than that, I've been really tired so this might be a little weird.**

**Here ya go...**

* * *

Sasuke and I ran at each other with kunai's raised. I ducked down to his right before we collided. He sent his hand back and the kunai grazed my shoulder blade. I spun around and cut the back of his thigh, while using the other blade to slice at his side. He turned and threw three shuriken at me. I moved my head and was able to dodge two, the third grazed my cheek. I jumped up and kicked towards his face. He grabbed my ankle out of the air and pulled up, I was brought closer to him. I used the blunt part of the kunai's I held and jabbed them into the sides of one of his arms. He groaned and jumped away. I slowly lowered my leg. We stared down for a few moments. I flung a kunai over towards Sakura, she froze at her attempt to get closer. The kunai nearly missed her headband. Sasuke used this chance. He made a few hand signs before he held his hand towards his lips and blew out a huge ball of fire. I fell forward and narrowly missed getting hit by the ball. I then sprung back up and ran towards Sasuke when the fire had stopped. I slashed at him with my kunai. I was able to cut his upper arm and across the length of his chest. I then jumped back and threw a handful of shuriken at him. Each grazed a part of his body. He stumbled a bit before falling to his knees holding his upper arm that I had cut. I ran over and tackled him. He let out a scream as we hit the ground and I landed on his wounds. I held the kunai to his throat. I then moved to the side of him. I placed a hand over every wound that I had given him. I inserted a tiny amount of chakra every time, this would make sure that he wouldn't bleed out and it would dull the pain. I was about to stand up when I was tackled to the ground by a freed Naruto. We rolled across the clearing. I had dropped my kunai as we rolled. I now lay my back pressed to the ground as Naruto pinned my legs and arms to the ground, keeping his head away from mine.

"What did you do to him?" Naruto growled. I looked back over to see Sasuke standing up right as if I hadn't done anything at all. He walked over and stopped by Naruto's side.

"We need to hurry and get this over with so we can help Kakashi." Sasuke declared. In that instant Naruto had loosened his grip. I got my hands out of his grip and clapped them on the sides of his head. He let out a scream and held hi ears as he got up and staggered away. I then sprung up and pulled out a kunai. I stared the two down as they each pulled out a kunai. I suddenly felt something pierce through my side. I quickly made a replacement and disappeared into a tree. I had been a bit late. Before I got away my arm was sliced, along with my leg, and kunai's and shuriken's stuck out of my back. I quickly made a clone and had her pull out the weapons in my back. I then used my chakra to stop the blood. I jumped down out of the tree and ran towards Naruto. He made a couple shadow clones and they all ran at me. I easily avoided the clone's attacks and made my way towards Naruto. Before I could get to him a couple of clones appeared out of no where and tackled me to the ground. I was then pushed into a tree, and held there.

"Sakura, have any rope?" Sasuke called out, as he and the real Naruto walked over to me.

"I don't know where any is." She replied.

"Naruto, pin his hand to the tree with a kunai." Sasuke finished. My eyes went wide when I heard him say that.

"What?!" Naruto yelled since his hearing wasn't back from what I had done, but still pulled out a kunai.

"It needs to be done if we want to help Kakashi." Sasuke declared.

"What are we doing?!" Naruto continued to yell. Sasuke then showed him using his kunai and Naruto's hand, before it hit his hand he stopped. He pointed at me. "Kay! I got it now." Naruto yelled.

I sent pools of chakra into my hands, leaving all I needed to live. My hands held most of my chakra. Sasuke and Naruto both hit my hands with kunai's at the same time. Instantly the chakra in my hands exploded when the blades hit it. Naruto and Sasuke were sent flying through the air, along with a pulse of chakra. The clones all disappeared, then there was me. I was sent flying through the tree. I ran into several others making a path of destruction in my wake. Trees were falling as fast as I could knowck them down. Suddenly I collided with a wide strong tree and was immediately knocked out as my head hit it. The world was struck with a flash of red before everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of sea gulls cawing nearby. There was a soft purr near my ear. I slowly opened my eyes to see a wood ceiling. I freaked out and sat straight up. I immediately cringed an held my arm that seemed to hurt a lot. I looked over my body, I was no longer wearing the suit I had and my chest and most of my legs were covered with bandages. My hair dangled into my eyes. Some of the bandages had a reddish tint. I noticed that the parts of my body that weren't covered in bandages were severally bruised. I slowly moved and stood up, Jinx had been in the room and she followed my every step without touching me. I put a hand up to the wall to keep my balance, but regretted it instantly when I felt the bruise on my palm. I staggered over to a small dresser and pulled out a robe. I slipped it on over my bandages and tied it to hide anything that might have been visible. I slowly walked out of the room, now more accustomed to the pain I had been feeling when I moved.

I had just barely stepped out of the room when I was run into by Sakura. I screamed in pain as we collided and I fell to the ground. I lay there on the ground groaning as my entire body let loose a new feeling of pain. Jinx hissed and ran back into the room.

"Oh my god Fujiko! I am so sorry." Sakura said, hovering over me. I waited a moment before I started to push myself off the ground. I cringed when my bruised hands touched the cold floor. I eventually stood back up, able to hold my own balance.

"It's okay, calm down." I told her, trying to calm the girl.

"Look who finally woke up." Sasuke said as he walked over to us, Kakashi was close behind.

"They found out about you. Your mission failed. Try again next time." Kakashi stated. He was walking around with a pair of crutches.

"So what'd I miss?" I asked, a bit confused as to where I was and why Kakashi was like this.

"You missed our fight, but then again you were part of it. Then you missed our training that we were about to go start doing." Naruto said showing up. He had his signature smile plastered across his face.

"Then why don't we go start." I told them.

"If your up for it. You could also help me teach them." Kakashi said. We then walked out of the building, Jinx followed me close in toe. I followed them until we were in the middle of a forest.

"All right. Training starts now." Kakashi declared. I stood next to him and looked around at all the trees. What exactly were we training for? "First we will begin with a review of chakra, the ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential."

"We know that." I turned to see Sasuke and Naruto back talking.

"He's right. A long time ago we learned about... uh... Catra." The blonde spoke out.

"Chakra." Kakashi exhaled. "Go ahead Sakura." He then passed the teaching on to Sakura.

"All right Naruto." She placed her hands on her hips. "All explain it simply so you can understand it." She then pulled out a chart of some kind. I wandered off towards the trees, looking up into the sky through their leaves. I understood the basics of chakra. It's our life energy, it's what we use to stay alive. Ninja's are usually able to harness such energy and use it for certain tasks. Then for everyone I've met they have had to use hand signs to open their chakra path way to allow a certain technique. My family on the other hand has learned to control the chakra we possess just by thinking of what we want it to do. I can also increase and control the amount of chakra I have at any time. This on the other hand meant that I spent the first five years of my life going through intense training. We had also trained to dwindle our chakra level down as far as we could, that way we could fight until we had no more power this usually meant that we fought until we died. A messed up system, but that was my family.

"Fujiko! Come teach the rest of your squad how to climb a tree!" Kakashi yelled at me. I quickly ran back to where they were.

"What do we have to do?" I asked when I stopped.

"Climb a tree without using our hands." Sakura told me. I turned and looked at Kakashi who had started to climb a tree.

"Here's a tip. Focus chakra in your feet, then spread it out evenly." I whispered. Even with crutches Kakashi climbed with ease. He stopped, hanging upside down off a tree branch.

"Well you get the idea. Focus your chakra towards the soles of your feet, and use it to connect with the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra." Kakashi smiled under his mask. I took that as a cue so I ran towards a tree opposite of Kakashi. I hopped up and ran up it's side towards the top branches. I found a nice branch and gently sat down on it, making sure not to cause to much pain to myself. The talk from my comrades down below was all but a distant murmur. Jinx had settled into lying down at the base of the tree. Soon Sakura sat on the branch below me.

"Hey this is fun!" She called out to the two boys who were having trouble down below.

"See it's easy." I commented.

"Well, looks like the female member's of the squad have the most advanced chakra control. Well done Sakura." Kakashi stated.

"You know it!" I yelled for the female part of his statement. It was a proven fact in my family that any female born member became the next strongest out of everyone. I loved watching my brothers have trouble with doing this. I leaned back and tried getting comfortable lying in the rays of sun peeking through the branches. It was a peaceful place. I found a nice comfortable position and fell asleep in the sun. It was nice after what I've felt today.

* * *

**Short chapter, but huge episodes skipped.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please go vote on the poll, it's on my page.**

**REVIEW!**

**I wants to hear from yous.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been so long.**

**Not really.**

**Well, I has a chapter.**

**Go on my page and vote please!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I sat on the edge of the bridge, my legs dangling through the railing. It was a hot day and the bridge was coming along quite well. I looked out at the sea. It was nice, peaceful. Unlike earlier I didn't feel as tired or pained when I moved. I climbed out of the railing and up onto it. I then walked along it keeping perfect balance. Jinx walked along the ground next to me. I wonder how well Sasuke and Naruto were doing. They had been doing better when I left. I kept a steady walk and kept my balance as I walked on top of the thin rail. I then positioned myself and through my body forward. I begun walking on my hands along the rail. No one seemed to pay me any mind as I walked past them. I soon got to the edge of the bridge. I let my legs fall forward and I stood up straight and tall looking out down a path. Since I had wondered from where Sakura was I decided to run and check on Sasuke and Naruto before dinner.

"Come on Jinx." She jumped up and onto my arm which I had lowered for her. She then went up my arm and rested along my neck. I felt her claws dig in to keep her on and I bolted down the path to where Naruto was. It was another twenty or so minutes before I finally got back to them. By now the sun was setting. As I looked around I couldn't see them anywhere. A meow came from my shoulder.

"What do you mean I'm in the wrong clearing?" I asked, looking around again. She meowed angrily.

"You didn't tell me I took a wrong turn!" I yelled at her. She hissed and swiped a paw.

"Fine, if your gonna be that way I'm not gonna share my dinner with you." I folded my arms. She meowed in a soft gentle tone.

"Not a single bite." I turned my head away. She started meowing pleadingly. After a minute or two I smiled and looked back at her. I bopped her nose and started jumping through the trees.

"I was just kidding, now tell me where they are." With Jinz to help guide me it only took us until the sun was gone to find them. I wandered into the correct clearing. I looked up into the trees to see Naruto and Sasuke each running up one. I took a seat in the center of the clearing and stared up at them. Naruto slipped and fell back to the ground, landing on his feet.

"You sure have been doing great. Other than that slip I bet you would have gotten much higher." I commented.

"Oh, Fujiko." Naruto stood up and turned towards me. "When did you get here?" I shrugged.

"Few minutes, not long at all." I replied.

"Well, you don't have to be here. You can go help get dinner ready for when we get back." He told me.

"Nah, that's a woman's job. I've never been a good cook. Besides you are better to watch." I giggled a bit.

"Fine, just don't break my concentration." I put a finger to my lips and nodded. He turned and walked off. Sasuke had come back down at some point. Naruto was slowly catching up to him. Naruto was about to take off up the tree when someone distracted him.

"Hey Naruto." The blonde haired boy slipped and fell.

"Gah! Sasuke! What are you doing!? I was trying to focus my chakra!" Naruto fumed. He turned and sat on the ground facing Sasuke.

"Well, uh... Ya know. The thing is." Sasuke mumbled.

"The thing is what?" Naruto asked, he folded his arms in front of him. They both avoided each other's eye contact.

"You, ya know. You asked Sakura for advice when she was here. So what did she tell you?" Sasuke asked, clearly not liking that fact that he did. Naruto looked shocked. A big smile slowly grew on his face. He looked really creepy. Then his face went back to normal.

"I'm not telling you." The blonde stated. Sasuke scowled at Naruto. The two went into a staring contest. I groaned, Jinx meowed in frustrated way as she climbed off my shoulder and onto the ground.

"Same here." As soon as she was off my shoulder I stood up. We all made our way home for dinner shortly after that, no one had said a word. I got in first and had to feed Jinx, and when I got back the only empty seat was beside Sasuke. I walked around the table and sat down. I slowly ate whatever it was that had been placed at the table. It was quite delicious, but Naruto and Sasuke just seemed to plow through eating it. Suddenly they both stood up holding there bowls. They were mirrors of each other.

"I want some more!" They both declared, their mouth's full. They looked at each other and I swear that there were sparks flying. They sat back down, in seconds they turned away from each other and puked out what they had just eaten. I scouted in a bit to avoid Sasuke. Sakura stood up with a glare at the two boys.

"Don't eat so much if your gonna puke it up." She growled. Sasuke looked up and over at Naruto.

"I have to eat." He declared, Naruto looked up and over at him.

"And I have to eat more than him, it's the only possible way I'll get strong enough to beat him." I face palmed. They were both idiots, completely.

"That's true, but puking won't help you." Kakashi commented.

"I'm just gonna finish this later." I pushed out my bowl, stood up and went to go lie down for awhile. The house seemed to calm down and settle as a cold settled over the land with the on coming darkness. Jinx had finished eating wandered over and laid on my stomach. I stroked her head and scratched below her chin. With all these bruises I had gotten use to the pain of touching, bumping, or otherwise hitting things. Wouldn't have been the first time I had done this. I lay there on my bed staring at the ceiling. As I slowly feel asleep I thought of how much Sasuke and Naruto were like my brother.

* * *

_"Hajime! Hurry up, your gonna miss it!" I called out to my brother. I was running ahead of him through the brush and trees to the cliff. That's where we could best see the sunrise. It was a tradition of mine to see it on any special occasion. Today I graduated top of my chakra control class. Mostly close relatives and family members ten and younger were in the class. I was only five, my aunt's and uncle's described me as the hope of our clan._

_"Fujiko!" My brother yelled. He was just being a grump since his little sister had surpassed him. Though it was because I was a girl, but I tried to help him the best I could. Nothing I tried to teach him stuck so he was left in the wake of his shining little sister. I was the only girl in my clan that had been born in the last two decades. All the other new parents, or second parents, or whatever had given birth to little boys. This had happened before a long time ago, it plunged our clan into darkness until another girl was born. Boys were unable of keeping a could control over their chakra, they couldn't forget about protecting their family. The girls had a natural ability to leave everything behind, and not be vain. Those were the conditions to controlling chakra in our family. 'You must not be vain, or greedy for the power you behold is a gift from nature itself.' Family motto, fun huh? Yet protecting your family made the boys greedy and eventually they became unable to match the power girls possessed. After today's graduation I would vow to not be greedy or vain no matter what._

_I came in sight of the cliff. I slowed to a stop and peered over the edge. The trees looked so tiny from up here. I laughed and looked over towards the horizon. I heard a rustling and turned. Hajime emerged and walked over to me. He took a seat with his feet hanging off the cliff. He was nine, much older than me. I had been a surprise, but eventually I became the hope of the clan._

_"You made it." I teased. He shoved my head down playfully._

_"Oh, be quiet." We both went silent as the sun peeked out from behind the mountains in front of us. The sky glowed purple, slowly becoming gold. Within minutes the entire sun was out and shining, the sky turning a lovely blue. Hajime placed an arm around my shoulders. I leaned against him._

_"Hajime, I'm scared. What if something goes wrong? What if I become greedy? What if I forget how to use my chakra?" I asked, my voice shaky._

_"You'll be fine. You've always been a selfless little sister who never wanted anything. You'll be a great leader someday, just like mother." He rubbed my hair._

_"Thank you." I turned and hugged his side, burying my head in his side. I then moved away and looked into his eyes. "Hajime. Tomorrow I'm gonna wake up early and start training in the forest so I can become stronger." I declared. He shoved me away._

_"You already do that Pipsqueak." I glared at him for the nickname. He brushed some hair into my eyes. I blew it up and out of the way. I then turned away, crossed my arms and puffed out my cheeks._

_"Meanie." I declared. He pulled me into a hug._

_"Oh, come on. I was just teasing." He told me. I turned and headbutted him. He instantly let go and I ran into the forest. He soon caught up. I squealed as he started acting like a monster chasing me. I ran around trees and through bushes. I hopped over a stump that my brother than tripped over. I ran back towards him and poked at his cheek. He lay there with his eyes closed._

_"Are you dead?" I continued poking his cheek. "If you are can I have your ro-" He suddenly burst out with life, tackling me to the ground. I squealed again and kicked his chest. he then started tickling me. I quickly found a way to escape and ran for the village. Everyone in the village was somehow a family member of mine. I ran through the nearest field. Bolting through all the corn stalks. I heard Hajime let out a fake growl. I then heard a sorta roar type thing from up ahead. As I looked forwards I saw one of my cousins my brother's age. He blocked my path ahead. I quickly went into a different row of corn. I narrowly avoided his grip. I peaked behind me and saw both of them following me. I laughed and kept running. Soon I was out of the field and in the village. I jumped over a flowerbed and ran through a few yards. More of my cousins had joined the chase after me. I turned down a small area between to home's. I emerged from the other side and bolted down another road. I let out 'Excuse me' and 'Pardon me' as I passed people. Soon I was grabbed by the neck of my coat. I turned and looked at the face. It had a dark expression. It didn't help that he also had longish grey hair, with a really long grey beard._

_"Morning Grandpa." I smiled at my Grandfather._

_"Fujiko, why are you running? You remember what your doing today right?" I nodded and looked out at the street, in seconds the boys that had been chasing me all rounded the corner shouting. They all fell silent at my Grandfather's glare. "You all go get ready for the graduation in a few hours." He declared. There was a chorus of 'Yes sir' and they all left, my brother being the only one to walk towards us. "Hajime, take your sister to the woman to be prepared for the ceremony." I was then dropped into his arms and carried to my aunts house. We entered and I was placed in front of a group of women who all started to work on preparing me._

* * *

The rest of the day was great, but I would never forget the next morning. That was when everything disappeared. Sliced out of my life in an instant, but it had all brought me to this point in my life. I was glad that nature and the flow of the world had saved me from the same terrible fate. Now I am haunted by the memories of my family, all but that one. That one is the only one that I hold dear to me because it was the last time I had been held by my brother. Tears leaked from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. I had told myself that crying was no use when everything that had passed was now gone. You were to remember it, learn from it, but do not grieve because that is a sign of weakness, and greed will take hold of those with weak hearts.

I had gotten here, and I was going to continue going into the future. With or without those I care for by my side.

* * *

**More history on the strange past of Fujiko. Sorry, but her past will get bad soon enough. Just wait and see what I have in store for ya.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please go vote on the poll on my profile. I need votes!**

**I also like seeing what you think of my story. So...**

**REVIEW!**

**Is it really that hard to? Don't be lazy, just type good for all I care. Anything is good, just please tell me what you think, I want to hear from my readers.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm back!**

**How have you been?**

**Well since this is one sided, I've been good.**

**I'm so tired though! Very long day.**

**I have stalled long enough.**

**I also need more votes. We are currently at a three way tie. I only need one vote. So someone please go vote!**

**Here's the chapter.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I sat up slowly, feeling every ache in my body. I raised an arm and messaged my shoulder blade.

"If I knew waking up would be so hard I would sleep in until it stopped." I mumbled to myself. I stood up and began stretching out the other parts of my body. Everything hurt, but not as much as a few days ago. I stopped stretching and lowered my arm.

"Come on Jinx." Said cat, ran across the room from her spot in the sun, and jumped up onto my shoulder. She rubbed against my ear and laid across the back of my neck. She meowed softly.

"No, I don't think we have to train today. Just the guys. What do you say about taking them lunch later?" She let out a long low growl. I wandered out of the room and made my way to the kitchen.

"What's so bad about taking them lunch?" She started meowing directly into my ear.

"Yeah, yeah. They're apart of our team. It'd be nice, but if you don't want to share then fine. We can go find a place by the bridge to eat." She purred, obviously content with the idea of being alone. I walked into the living room and took a seat opposite to Sakura.

"Morning everyone." I told them as I sat down.

"Morning Fujiko." Sakura smiled brightly. Sasuke sat on the end of the table on my left, Tazuna, the bridge builder, across from him, his grandson, Inari, sat next to me, and his daughter, Tsunami, across from his grandson. Kakashi was sitting off to the side. They immediately picked up on the conversation, right where they left off, ignoring my presence.

"Well I certainly hope he's okay. A child spending the night in the woods alone." Tsunami spoke.

"There's nothing to worry about. Naruto's a goofy kid, but he's also a full fledged ninja. He can handle himself." I leaned forwards and grabbed a bowl of food that had been set on the table for me. I quietly ate as everyone continued talking about Naruto.

"Sakura's right. Naruto's such a loser. He's probably lying out there dead somewhere." I cringed when Sasuke said 'dead'. Was it really that easy for someone to die? Wait. What were they even talking about?!

Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door. I started eating my breakfast faster, giving some to Jinx. I wanted to go find Naruto and make sure he wasn't dead.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out to the young boy.

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke stated, his back to us. I quickly took the last bite.

"But we ju-" Before Sakura could finish I jumped up and followed Sasuke out of the house.

"I'm gonna go find Naruto." I told them before shutting the door behind myself. I ran out of the house after Sasuke. I caught up fast and looked at him as we walked.

"So what are you really doing out here?" I asked, walking backwards in front of him.

"None of your business." He grunted. I quickly spun around and ran out farther into the woods.

"Be that way!" I yelled at him. I ran farther into the woods. I jumped up into the trees and started looking down below for anyone, specifically Naruto. As I jumped through the trees I got distracted, lost in thought. Suddenly my foot hooked on the branch I was about to step on. I tripped falling over the branch and tumbling towards the ground.

"Shit!" I yelled. I quickly grabbed Jinx and held her to my chest so she wouldn't get hurt. I landed on my back, a rock sticking out and jabbing my ribs. I let out a helpless cry of pain.

"God! Why does the world hate me!?" I groaned and stood up, Jinx climbing up to my shoulder. She mewed worriedly.

"I'm fine, just another bruise." I rubbed at the spot where I could feel a bruise forming. I then started walking through the trees, instead of hoping into there branches. I wandered through the woods, completely lost. I groaned and fell to my knees by a shoreline. "The world is out to get me isn't it?" I slumped over, letting out a forced laugh.

"Do you need something?" I looked up to see a man with long hair in a pink kimono type outfit, easily mistaken for a girl. I jumped up and ran towards him.

"You are my savior! Can you please help me find a path or something?" I heard an annoyed meow from my shoulder.

"Oh shut up you stupid cat." I glared at Jinx. The man in front of me laughed.

"There's a path just over there." He pointed over his shoulder.

"Thank you so much!" I bowed to him before running off towards the path. I didn't care about Naruto now, I just wanted to find civilization. A meow came from my shoulder.

"I don't care if I wasn't out there for that long! I get scared when I'm lost!" I yelled at the cat. Soon I had found the path, I followed it for several hours. All I found were trees, more trees, even more trees, a few bushes, flowers, and the path finally ended by another shoreline.

"What is with this place!?" I yelled, I groaned and began running the opposite direction down the path. "I hate the world, absolutely hate it!" I growled. "Hopefully tomorrow will be better." I mumbled. It was nearly five hours later when I found Tazuna's house. I stumbled in and collapsed on the floor, I was so tired.

"What have you been doing all day?" Tsunami asked, I looked up at her as she placed a glass of water next to me. I sat up and drank the water in nearly one gulp.

"It all started when I fell out of a tree..." I began telling Tsunami my story. Eventually Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna showed up. I restarted my story and told them all about it. Everyone laughed at me when I told them. I just grumbled, ate my dinner, and wandered to my room. I had just wasted an entire day being lost. I walked into my room, Jinx jumped off of my shoulder as I fell and landed face first on my bed. Jinx then climbed up and slept on the back of my head. It wasn't long till sleep claimed me as well.

* * *

I woke up sometime in the night, I had probably slept a few hours. The moon shined it's light though my window. It felt hot in the room so I stood up and opened the window a crack. I then leaned against the wall and peered out the window watching the waves peacefully roll towards the shore. I looked down to see Inari sitting on the edge of the dock. He was such a young kid, almost like Naruto. Although he always seemed sad and gloomy, he was distant. I was about to open the window father to climb out when Kakashi showed up.

"Can I talk to you?" Kakashi asked, walking up behind Inari. In the far distance you could see the bridge, it looked nearly finished. Kakashi walked over and took a seat to Inari's left. "Naruto can be a little harsh sometimes, but he doesn't hate you. Your grandfather told us what happened, to you father. You probably don't know this, but Naruto also grew up without a father. In fact, he never knew either of his parents, and he didn't have a single friend in our village." I froze, could we be talking about the same Naruto. Naruto was happy, and perky. He was loyal, and never acted like he was alone. I guess looks can fool you. I mean, look at me. Would you be able to tell that I was some lonely girl who has wandered every land since she was five? A girl who was part of a strong clan that burned before her, one fateful day? It's interesting how life can affect people.

"Still I've never seen him cry, sulk, or give up. He's always eager to jump in. He wants to be respected. That's his dream, and he'll put his life on the line for that, in a heartbeat. My guess is he just got tired of crying, and decided to do something about it." Kakashi continued. I pushed my entire back to the wall and slid down it to the floor. I know how he feels. Now I understand why he felt so lonely to me. It was sad, knowing that because you were alone, no one wanted you. Besides, I'd rather not share my past, even if it were to Naruto. We may share similar pasts, but... Like the saying goes, we must learn from our mistakes. Lets just say I have trouble doing that.

"Even though he's young and still learning, he knows what it means to be strong. Like your father did. I think he knows better than any of us what your going through. What Naruto told you earlier, as cruel as it sounded, he's probably told himself that a thousand times." After that I tuned out and crawled over to my bed. I curled under the covers, Jinx sleeping by my ear. I should get to know Naruto better, after all he is like me in more ways then one. I closed my eyes and fell into sleep again.

* * *

When I woke up today my body felt so raked with pain I could barely sit up. Everything felt stiff, with the exclusion of the very sore spot on my ribs from yesterday. I couldn't even get up. Within ten minutes Tsunami came in with a bucket of hot water and a bunch of rags.

"I take it you can't move very well today." She took a seat next to me.

"How'd you guess?" She bent down and brushed some hair out of my eyes.

"With the beating you took you should have been completely incapacitated for at least a week. I guess you were strong enough to get through the first few days." She dipped a rag in the water before covering it on my arm. "These'll help loosen up your muscles. You've been working them to much." Like she said the heat spread over my muscle and it didn't feel as stiff.

"Thank you." I told her.

"No problem." She covered most of my body with warm rags before leaving the room. "Call me if you need anything." After she left I waited a moment. My muscles finally loosened enough. I turned my head and looked at Jinx.

"Stay here today sweetie." She meowed. "Good girl." In a quick set of motions I jumped straight up, all the rags falling off. I ran over and grabbed all my ninja tools before opening the window all the way and jumping out. I then ran down the path towards the bridge. I was part of the team, and our mission was to protect the bridge builder. Nothing would stop me from completing my mission, that's what I do. I complete things to the fullest of my abilities. Even if it means I have to do so by the last of my power.

I ran as fast as I could down the path, soon I was at the bridge. I froze in my steps. I could see a fog rolling in at the end of the bridge.

"That can't be good." I muttered under my breathe. I ran to the railing, using my chakra to hang under it by my feet. I ran down the center of the under part of the bridge. I pushed myself to go as fast as possible and in a few minutes I had reached the edge of the fog. I slowed and began walking silently, I knelt down and kept close to the bridge. I kept well hidden as I got to the area where I felt Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke's chakra. I stopped right below them under the bridge. I heard people talking above, there was running and the splash of water. I quickly went to the nearest side and peered over the side of the bridge, still hiding. Tazuna, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke stood together, I couldn't see Naruto though. In front of them stood the man with the sword that I had helped just a few days ago. Beside him stood a young man, he sensed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He wore a mask, so I couldn't tell. I looked down the bridge to see that it was so close to completion, yet all the workers lay scattered around, either dead or unconscious. A fight here could mean a lot of things. For one, I would not let the bridge builder die, I would put my life on the line to know that he would survive if I helped.

* * *

**Lots of stuff.**

**Action in the next chapter of two, the big fight.**

**I think that's all for this chapter.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been awhile.**

**Not really.**

**I have another chapter for ya.**

**Hope you all enjoy it.**

**It's the fight scene!**

**And please go vote on my poll, it's on my profile.**

**Enjoy it...**

* * *

I kept out of sight. Even if I wasn't needed, I'd still be here. I continued to peer over the edge. If I had to I could make my body look like the fog, or at least blend into it. That way I wouldn't be seen as well, but there is the risk I might get attacked myself.

"Dammit." I whispered. I need a plan... What to do, what to do. I noticed that I was starting to stress out , and nearly lost my focus. I bent down so I couldn't see over anymore. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I did this a few more times before being completely calm. I peered back over to vaguely see Sasuke block a needle that the masked guy held with a kunai. Sasuke also had a second kunai in his other hand. Just by the way they stood I could tell they were going to begin an intense battle. Sasuke could handle himself. I turned my focus over to Sakura and them. As Sasuke and the masked guy parried each other's attacks Sakura got closer to Tazuna to protect him. Although she was good at controlling her chakra she would probably need help. I dropped down and ran under the bridge to the other side, closer to where Sakura stood. I peered back up and looked to see tons of ice needles fly at Sasuke. I jumped up onto the bridge, landing on the railing. I focused my chakra on my outer appearance. I looked down to see my skin nearly transparent, a slight warp around the edge. Came up with the technique a while back on accident. Now it gets to show it's worth. I launched myself off the railing and landed behind Tazuna. No one even noticed my presence, to involved in Sasuke's fight. I pulled out a kunai and focused chakra on it as well. I was completely hidden, a side from the warped area around where I was. I turned my back to Tazuna and faced outward. I peered over my shoulder to see Sasuke standing alone, the masked guy lay on the ground. Kakashi began speaking to the other ninja that still stood in front of us. I looked back out and scanned the area we were in. The fog was thick, but I could still see enough. Nothing was behind Tazuna yet.

I felt the air become cold. What was this? I turned around and looked out to see Sasuke in the middle of a bunch of mirrors. Needles begun to fly at him from every direction. After a second Sakura left her post. I looked forward and watched for any oncoming attacks. Sakura took a kunai and flung it towards Sasuke. It was about to enter when it was grabbed out of the air by a hand. The needles stopped and the masked guy stood with half his body sticking out of a mirror. Everything stopped for a moment as I analyzed what was going on.

Sasuke lay in the middle of a bunch of floating mirrors. His clothes were tore up and ripped in several places. I stood by Tazuna, the reason why we were here. Sakura stood in the middle of the open analyzing the situation as well, either that or she was completely stunned. Kakashi stood stunned as well, but he also stood in front of the other ninja. Naruto was no where to be seen. In all this was a very bad situation. I was broken out of my thought when a shuriken cut through the air and hit the masked guy. The masked guy fell to the ground out of the mirror. He slowly lifted himself off the ground, his mask had a long cut diagonally across it. There was a giant explosion of smoke off to the side of the mirrors. The smoke cleared after another long minute revealing Naruto. He spoke and then showed off his signature grin. That idiot! He should have done something similar to me. Not just pop up out of the blue! He is gonna get killed some day for doing something like that.

Tazuna turned and looked directly at where I stood along with everyone else. I must have said that aloud. I released my jutsu so I could be seen. I placed a hand on my hip.

"Looks like the whole team is here." I declared.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Tazuna asked. I glared up at him.

"No way. I'm on a mission." I retorted.

"So you were with them!" The sword guy yelled at me.

"Not officially." I crossed my arms in front of me. "I was on a mission of my own, but I got caught." I grumbled. "NO THANKS TO YOU!" I shouted.

"Let's get back on subject." Sakura said, rubbing the back of her head.

"You're gonna pay for calling me an idiot later." Naruto yelled, pointing at me.

"Wanna go blondie?" I shouted back. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at me. It was caught out of the air by the masked guy.

"She's right. Let's get back on subject." He said. I stuck my tongue out at Naruto, laughing a bit.

"Why you!? Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted. He made the hand sign. The sword guy turned and threw four shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto move!" Kakashi called out. The idiot just stood there as the shuriken flew at him. I took a step forward and pulled out several kunai. I was about to throw them when masked guy threw needles at all four. They connected and fell to the floor. That idiot should have moved.

"You idiot." I grumbled under my breathe. "He really is gonna get killed." I ran a hand through my hair. My bangs falling back into place, blocking my forehead. I smiled and looked out at the group of people. We were all idiots in someway or another. I was an idiot when it came to boys. Sakura became an idiot around Sasuke. Kakashi was an idiot when it came to our teams potential, he was getting better though. Sasuke was an idiot to think he didn't need a team to help defeat someone. Naruto was just an idiot when it came to nearly everything. We are all idiots, it's the way the world goes round. But we all had a similar thing in common, that's why we're all here. I let out a small laugh. I lifted a hand up to help block the noise from coming out of my mouth. I looked over to see Naruto freaking out over something Kakashi said. His face finally broke me. I fell to my knees and started laughing. Soon I had fallen onto my back. I continued to laugh for another minute. I abruptly stopped laughing and jumped onto my feet. I looked around to see that everyone had moved on. Kakashi and the sword guy stood to the side watching. Sakura still stood off to the side. Sasuke sat in the middle of the mirrors, he had more needle wounds.

"Sakura. Protect Tazuna." I stated before running towards the mirrors. I stopped short when I noticed Naruto inside of them by Sasuke. "Oh my... You stupid, blonde, idiot!" I shrieked, grabbing the hair on the sides of my head and pulling slightly. This was gonna be so much harder now! I turned away from the mirrors and stomped in the other direction. I passed Tazuna and Sakura, along with Kakashi and the sword guy.

"Fujiko, where are you going?" Sakura asked. I threw my hands up in an exasperated attempt to show how I felt.

"I'm done. I'm gonna go put my skills to good use somewhere else. Tell Sasuke and Naruto to stomp as hard as they can on the ground when they're ready." I grumbled. I then stomped towards the edge of the bridge. I then put chakra in my feet and walked right off the edge, curving with it and walking upside down under the bridge. I got to a good point in which felt like it was under Naruto and Sasuke. I then focused chakra on my butt and plopped down. I heard a set of thumps nearly immediately. I jumped up under the bridge, I flipped myself up and around onto the railing. I launched off it and onto one of the mirrors I then hopped up onto the one that was in the middle above all the others. I stood on top of it awaiting for something to happen. That's when the masked man began to speak through one of the mirrors.

"Dreams... It was not my desire to be a shinobi, it's painful. I don't want to kill you, but if you advance I will have no choice. Then I will kill the kindness in my own heart, and fully embrace the shinobi way. And there will be no mercy, no turning back. This bridge will be the battlefield were our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream, just as you fight for yours. Please do not blame me. I fight for someone who is precious to me, I live for him, and I face death for him so that his dream may become reality. That is my dream, and for the sake of that dream. If I must I will act as a shinobi and take your lives." He finished. It got me to thinking about what I fought for, what my dream was. I fought for my survival and the survival of my clan. My dream, to become it's rightful leader when the time came. If only that dream could be achieved.

* * *

**Yes, I split the fight into two parts.**

**Hate on me if you like, just keep reading.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go onto my profile and vote on the poll. It'll take like three seconds, I promise. So far I've gotten like one voter(last I checked). SO PLEASE be my second, or third, or so on and so forth.**

**Thank you ahead of time if you do!**

**Also:**

**REVIEW!**

**Love to hear from all my readers. Doesn't matter who you are or what you're gonna say. I want to hear/read it no matter what.**

**Sorry if I seem a bit demanding. I just really like getting my reader's opinions. That and I can never decide on certain things, that's why I have the poll.**

**BTW the poll is about Fujiko's pairing. Who do you want her to be with? Go vote for me if you want to help with that.**

**This is the longest author's note I think I've ever done. Huh. I don't think I'm gonna ever do it again.**

**Thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!**

**I have a chapter.**

**It took me awhile to find out what I wanted to do with the beginning of this chapter.**

**Finally came up with it though!**

**Poll is still up. I would like more than four voters please. Poll is on my profile. Please go and take a second to vote.**

**Anyways, MONDAYS SUCK! It's a terrible way to begin your week.**

**Well, let's get on with the show, or in this case story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I took out a kunai and swept it's blade across the surface of the mirror I stood on. A long streaking scratch mark was left behind. I then came up with the theory that If I were to scratch up the surface of the mirrors pointing in at Naruto and Sasuke then they'd be free cause the masked guy wouldn't be able to appear on the inside any longer. I took out a second kunai getting ready to go in and try it. I took a deep breathe.

"This isn't your fight!" A voice growled below. I screamed and pushed myself backwards away from the voice. I placed my left hand back to find that nothing was there. I quickly slipped over the edge of the mirror backwards before I could stop myself. I hadn't gone far before something grabbed my right ankle, causing my entire body to hang off the mirror, upside down. It wasn't very comfortable either, having my ankle as a pivoting point. I head a cracking noise before feeling a sharp pain in my ankle. I clenched my teeth in an attempt to contain the pain.

"Fujiko?" I looked down to see Naruto and Sasuke below me.

"You foolish girl. You deserve the same fate as your friends." My ankle was released as I dropped down to the ground, landing on the two boys. Luckily they managed to catch my weight, and we didn't all fall to the ground.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke growled as I placed my feet below. I winced slightly when I placed weight on my right ankle, hopefully the two didn't notice.

"I was trying to help you, but as you can tell I fell." I shrugged, hovering my right foot just above the ground and still keeping balance as we turned back towards the mirrors.

"Now we just need to find out where the needles are coming from." Naruto commented.

"Look at every mirror as hard as you'd like. You will never learn the secret." The masked guy retorted.

"Oh yeah! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made a hand sign.

"No don't!" Sasuke yelled at the blonde. Suddenly dozen's of Shadow Clones appeared, jumping out of a cloud of smoke towards all the mirrors. They were all taken down with ease, leaving the one real Naruto to fall down to us. He landed at my feet with a loud thud. Sasuke had crouched by him while I stood over them.

"These mirrors only reflect my image." The masked guy began as Naruto groaned. "Allowing me to transport myself at light speed. Through my eyes you appear to be moving in slow motion." If you thought about it long enough I guess it would make sense, but the only way to counteract it was if you were to match his speed. How to do that though would take lots of time and effort. The silence grew thicker as everyone stood still. I felt my body stiffen from lack of movement and the cold. The hot rag thing was all temporary, but I would need to push through it to fight.

"I couldn't break through." I looked down at Naruto, he had pulled himself up into a sitting position. "So what! He's not going to stop me. I'm not giving up and I'm not going to die here." Naruto proclaimed. "Cause I have a dream and no ones gonna take it away from me." He looked up towards the mirrors. "Someday I'll be respected in my village, that's my dream. To be the greatest Hokage!"

"Dreams... This bridge will be the battlefield where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream. Just as you fight for yours. Please do not blame me. I fight for someone who is precious to me. I live for him, and I face death for him so that his dream may become reality. That is my dream, and for the sake of that dream, if I must, I will act as the shinobi and take your lives." The masked guy retorted.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Fujiko! Take this guy out! You can do it!" Sakura yelled to us. I looked up towards the mirror in front of me.

"Bring it on, cause I'm not backing down. I have a couple of dreams to protect as well." I told the masked guy as Naruto and Sasuke stood up beside me.

"I didn't get to him, then I'll try it again. As many times as it takes. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. There was a cloud of smoke and once again there were dozens of Naruto's

"Naruto don't!" Sasuke pleaded, once again too late.

"It's no use. Naruto doesn't have any brains to use." I grumbled under my breathe.

"Got that right." Sasuke chuckled a bit. I then focused my attention on a blur that seemed to be hopping between mirrors, slicing at the clones. Needles started shooting towards me and Sasuke. I jumped and pushed my legs out from under me, the first set of needles flying over my head. I then tucked my legs in to my chest, narrowly avoiding another set. I crouched for a moment before moving my head to the left as another needle nicked my ear as it flew by. The needles seemed to stop after that. I pushed myself up, but fell back down at the pain of my ankle.

"Dammit." I growled as Sasuke crouched to my right, and Naruto fell back on my left.

"Fujiko. How did you do that?" Sasuke asked seriously, staring at the mirrors around us.

"I can sense things and predict what might happen based on this guys chakra. It doesn't always come out right though, but what else should you depend on in a fight like this?" I asked before glancing over at the Naruto who was attempting to catch his breathe from when he had fallen.

"How is he doing that!?" Naruto yelled in frustration. Sasuke pushed himself up to his feet. "One more time!" Naruto declared standing up. I stayed crouched below them, staring up at the mirrors around me. This guy was good. If anything else I might have to use it to stop him, but that might turn out to well. He would certainly assure his fate if a needle hit my forehead, but that was unlikely.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto screamed once more. Clones appeared and jumped out like they had before. This time Sasuke ran forward and kicked up water from a puddle. What was he doing?

"Don't you see it's useless." The masked guy declared. I watched as he flew out of the mirror and began zipping past all the clones and Naruto. He slowly picked up water from what Sasuke had splashed up as he went. I was pulled up off the ground and thrown to the side. My eyes could keep up with what was going on, but my body continued to stiffen and ache in the cold temperature. I was thrown down at the ground, Naruto landing on my right ankle when he fell back down. I screamed and began shoving him off. After I had gotten my ankle free I noticed that both he and Sasuke hadn't moved much. I looked up and around at the mirrors.

"You are much more resilient then your friends. You won't last much longer with that ankle though." I glared up at the mirror in front of me. So he had tried to save my life, but changed his mind? Guess a broken ankle was the least of my problems. I watched as Sasuke pushed himself back to his feet. I pushed myself up as well, hesitating as I lightly placed my foot on the ground to keep myself steady.

"Get back down." Sasuke growled. I took a step forward to look into his eyes and try to sense what he was going to do. Suddenly Naruto popped up and sent out another wave of shadow clones. One of them bumped into me and I slipped and fell backwards landing on my back. When I opened my eyes I saw Sasuke breathing out a fireball towards the masked guy, who then easily maneuvered around it and took down all the clones. Only a few remained when Sasuke sent out another fireball, aimed at a clone. I noticed the edge of the masked guy's pants get singed by the fire as he took down the clone. I pushed myself back up to a sitting position as Naruto once again crashed down beside me. I sensed him losing chakra more and more with every attempt.

"Naruto, don't push yourself." I told him gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. He ignored me and pushed himself back up to stand. I looked up at the two boys standing next to me. They were both strong, they had gotten this far. Yet they wouldn't be able to stop the man we faced, they would most likely die at his hand if I stayed here on the ground acting useless. I pushed myself up and lifted my right leg up so I was only balancing on my left leg. I clapped my hands together, focusing chakra in my palms before flinging them out towards Sasuke and Naruto. I sent out the chakra in my palms towards thew two. I felt there chakra level rise as I collapsed back to my knees. My body wouldn't be able to take much more of this. I took deep, labored breathes as I built my chakra up to a more sustainable level. Naruto and Sasuke would be fine for now, but now I had to worry about myself. I focused chakra around my heart, letting it swirl and build till I had enough. Once it was high enough I focused a small amount around my ankle. I felt that area numb a bit before stiffening.

"Get out of here!" Sasuke yelled. I jumped up and ran the opposite way of Naruto. The chakra in my ankle held, creating a temporary yet great replacement for the rest of this fight. So long as I don't loose my concentration. If we both got out then we could work together to beat this jutsu from the outside. A felt an needle hit a nerve and I fell to the ground, the needle sticking out slightly from next to my collar bone. Before I could do anything my entire body went back to the stiffened state that it had been in that morning. What nerve had he hit? Now I couldn't help them, or myself. I heard Naruto breathing hard behind me.

"I couldn't get past him." He announced. I had to do something! I closed my eyes and tuned out of the world. I took a deep breathe before focusing all my chakra in my head.

* * *

The white that had once been the only thing I could see with my eyes closed turned a neon purple. A surge of power went through my body. With my eyes still closed I spun around into a crouching position. I opened my eyes to see nothing but black. White outlines of objects were everywhere. Within a rectangular outline was the outline of a figure, a gray fire burned in the center of it. I looked down at the ground to see a figure with a spiky outline towards the top lying on the ground, it held a red fire. Across from him was another figure, with a dark blue fire. Everyone's chakra varies from person to person.

I stood up onto my feet, my ankle no longer bothering me. I took another deep breathe before walking forward, pulling out the needle from my collar bone. In this state I held no fear, no pain, no feeling at all. To me there was just black, and the outlines of people. Their chakra being the burning fire within them. To me that fire was simply something to be blown out, or two enable for a time. Both of the figures began standing up. A fierce blue blast of chakra burst around the spiky topped one before he ran towards an area between one of the many sets of rectangles. It wasn't long before he was thrown back by an attack from the figure in the rectangles. The other figure with the dark blue flame ran over to his side.

In this state everything before it becomes foggy, a haze. Nothing but this seems real. There is no sound, just sight to depend on here. I remember what happens during this state afterward, but I can't ever remember anything but what's around me while in the state. The two figures that had once been on the ground must have been good. I bent down, shoving my hands down into the ground. I watched as a wave of purple chakra was released from my hands and spread into the ground, aimed at the two before me. At the last moment the dark blue fire one stood up and moved away. The chakra wave being absorbed all into the spiky topped one. I quickly jumped out of the way as needles flew by me. I came to a stop at the opposite side from everyone. I stomped down, a hole appearing below me. I fell down the hole, appearing back above the surface behind the two figures not in the rectangle. I kept down, peering up over the edge of the hole to watch the two's movements and decide whether or not they were really on my side.

I hopped out of the hole and over to the spiky topped one as he fell to backward. I loomed over it's midsection, admiring the chakra flame in it's chest as it dwindled lower and lower with every passing second. I jumped up and kicked several needles away before they could hit me. I then crouched back down beside the spiky top. I reached down and grazed my finger over the circumference of his chakra flame. I watched as it tried to grow bigger.

I quickly jumped up and out of the way, back into my hole as spiky top, and dark blue jumped away from me. Dark blue placed spiky top back onto the ground. I watched as gray and dark blue began a fight with weapons I could not see. They stared each other down for a moment, nothing moving or happening. The gray jumped out of the rectangle it was in and dove towards spiky top, dark blue also running to intervene the oncoming attack. I chose this time to jump out of my hole. I spun around and jumped up again, grabbing the edge of a rectangle. I easily pushed myself off one side, flipping up and over it to the other. I landed quietly, unnoticed out side the dome of rectangles. I took off at a run, heading straight towards another set of figures.

The one farthest to my left had a pale pinkish chakra, the one beside it had a taller, fatter outline with a muddy brown chakra. Behind them were two others, one held a flame like top with a whitish gray chakra. The one it faced held a long sword and had a deep brown gray chakra. I skidded to a stop between the two groups, the one with spiky top behind me and the group I had just seen before me. I spun around slowly, spiky tops chakra had grown exponentially in the last minute.

Suddenly watch a giant wave of red chakra exploded from him as dark blue's chakra disappeared from my sight. I was sent flying back away from spiky top as his body erupted in a red inferno of chakra. The chakra's shape slowly formed into a red fox. The power in the chakra was foul, dark, filled with anger and blood lust. I ducked closer to the ground and made a direct run towards the figures. I focused chakra down in my feet, doubling my speed. I got to the edge of the rectangles a moment later. I came to a stop and looked ahead of me to see that I had somehow avoided the red fox all together. The gray figure was gone as well. I took a few steps forward and bent down over the dark blue's figure. A small flame burned within it's center. I cupped my hands together and placed them over the flame. I gathered up a decent amount of chakra and pushed down. The figure's body turned purple with the chakra wave. I lifted my hands up and away to see a dark blue flame begin it's growth, steadily growing to a size that most figures lived at. I closed my eyes, the neon purple leaving and being replaced by the same white.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find fog surrounding me. I was hit by an enormous burst of pain before collapsing forward, landing on something softer than the ground. My eyes fluttered closed as exhaustion hit me.

It'd been so long since I had used my clans Kekkei Genkai. I only used it in desperate measures, but I haven't been able to master it since my mother was supposed to teach me after my sixth birthday. My clans Kekkei Genkai was never given a name, but to know when it was being used people would see their eyes glowing the color of their chakra. The glowing color would be in the shape of an upside down triangle with a circle on top of it. A similar shape, also glowing, would appear on their forehead. There was two ways to activate it, a blow to the forehead that somehow scratched up the symbol, or by focusing ones chakra in there head. If not trained properly the user wouldn't be able to use it long, or control it properly. The Kekkei Genkai also allowed the user to see and control anyone's chakra. It left the user fatigued and weak after use.

It didn't help that I had been weak before usage. If only I knew whether or not Naruto and Sasuke had won their fight with the masked guy.

* * *

It hadn't felt like long when I woke up. I opened my eyes to find that the fog had cleared quite a lot, but some still lingered. I lifted up my head to see Sakura and the bridge builder standing over me, I also noticed that I had been laying over Sasuke.

"Your awake too!" Sakura cheered happily, giving me a hug as Sasuke tried getting up.

"Please stop that. Your squeezing to tight." I pleaded as my body ached. Sakura pushed me away and wiped her eyes. Meanwhile Sasuke began pushing himself up onto.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked worriedly. "You shouldn't move."

"How's Naruto? And where's that guy in the mask?" Sasuke asked while holding his stomach. I looked up and out towards the other end of the bridge. I could see people far away towards the end of the bridge.

"Naruto's just fine. The one in the mask... he's dead." I turned my head back towards Sakura in surprise.

"Dead? But how? Did Naruto do it?" Sasuke asked, also sounding surprised.

"As in dead dead? Not like Sasuke's dead?" I asked as well, Sakura turned and glared at me for my comment about Sasuke's dead. "Sorry." I mumbled looking away.

"No, uh... I came in late, I'm not sure what happened. He was protecting Zabuza." We all turned and looked at the people at the end of the bridge, this time I noticed a body lying on the bridge. "I had faith in you Sasuke. I knew you'd pull through." Sakura praised Sasuke, completely ignoring me.

"Was Naruto that strong? Could he really have been the red fox I'd seen?" I mumbled under my breathe. I turned to see that Sakura and Sasuke were now standing back up, and Sakura was calling out to Naruto. I pushed myself up to my knees and then stepped forward with my right leg. I immediately regretted it as a shot of pain went up my leg and I fell back to the ground. I rolled over onto my stomach and looked up at the three sets of prying eyes.

"Can you just help me up. I probably broke my ankle okay." I told them, sitting up and holding my arms up. Sasuke turned and pulled up on my arm, despite Sakura's pleas for him to stop moving so much. I hopped for a moment on my left leg before Sakura pushed Sasuke out of the way.

"Your not going to help her walk." She growled, slipping under my right arm. Sasuke didn't listen and took my left arm and put it over his shoulder.

"I'm still going to help her." He retorted. Together they lifted me half an inch of the ground. I hung there as they both debated over whether or not Sasuke should help. The argument was interrupted when a whole bunch of villages showed up with weapons.

"Are they going to help us?" I asked, seriously doubting that they would be able to take on a bunch of ninjas.

"I think they're gonna try, after all they're fighting for they're home." Sakura stated.

"Good thing too. I doubt I would last long, and Fujiko wouldn't have gotten very far either." Sasuke blurted out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled, glaring at Sasuke. He turned his head to me.

"I mean, what use are you when you can't even walk." He stated, smiling a bit.

"I outta-OW! What was that for?" I asked turning to Sakura who had just hit the back of my head.

"Don't glare at Sasuke." She growled at me.

"I can do whatever I please." I retorted staring her down.

"Fine. I won't help you." Sakura let go of my arm and moved out of the way. I toppled over, dragging Sasuke with me as I fell. Sasuke landed across my back.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" I exclaimed, as landed on my ankle.

"Don't do that either!" Sakura yelled grabbing Sasuke's arm and picking him back up off me.

"That was your fault." I grumbled low enough she wouldn't hear me. I looked back forward to find that the other ninjas were now gone and Kakashi was carrying the man I believe was name Zabuza over to the masked guy. Zabuza was obviously near death. I quickly pushed myself up and brought my left leg forward. I then hopped away from the group I had been standing with towards the masked guy. I slowly hopped past Naruto as well. It began to snow as I finally reached the masked guy right as Kakashi set Zabuza down beside him. I bent down to me knees next to the dead body of the masked guy. Kakashi walked away from us as I looked over the two bodies. The sun peeked through the clouds as both bodies fell limp and cold. I bent forward and placed a hand on the masked guys forehead and my head on his stomach.

"Though we may not have truly known each other I wish you a safe passage to where ever you may go next." I then stood up and hopped around to Zabuza. I placed a hand on his head and my head on his stomach.

"I can tell that your heart is kind. This will not be the last time you and your friend will meet. I wish you safe passage with your friend so that you two may protect each other where ever you go." I then stood up and placed my hands together.

"I grant these souls the power to protect one another." I bent down and placed a hand on each of their foreheads before getting up and hopping back towards everyone else.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked, looking at me more kindly then earlier.

"It's a tradition in the Wakahisa clan to honor those who have passed. Whether they be foe or friend, I must still honor their lives somehow." I told her. I then was hit with a sudden off balance and fell forward. I was caught by Kakashi.

"Naruto, help Fujiko walk properly." Kakashi ordered. He put me back in an upright position. Naruto stepped over and pulled my right arm over his shoulder. "Take her over to the villagers and ask them if they would fix up her ankle. Naruto then began walking silently towards the villagers with me.

"If I ever die, would you do that to me?" Naruto asked after we had stepped away from the group.

"Of course. I'm just gonna make sure I don't have to do it." I stated, smiling as I did so.

"How?" He turned his head towards me.

"I'm gonna protect you because I consider you one of my first friends in a long time." Naruto then cracked a huge smile.

"I'll protect you too." We then got to the villagers and I was given to one of the stronger men who picked me up and carried me back to the village. It didn't take long for us to get to his house. A doctor arrived soon after. He tended to fixing my ankle and the rest of my wounds. It was sunset by the time he had finally finished. I was given a pair of crutches and the man left me to stay there the night. Good thing was that I had only sprained it. I would be able to walk again in a week or so.

* * *

We had been congratulated by Tazuna for helping him finish the bridge. We then walked across the bridge he had finished and made our way back to the village. I was not enjoying it one bit.

"Hurry up Fujiko!" Naruto told me from a tree branch above the path I walked on.

"I can't go any faster." I growled.

"If you continue to go at this pace we won't get back to the village for another day or two." Naruto whined.

"Stop over exaggerating. If you wanna we can trade places?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not on your life." He said, turning around and jumping ahead to where Sasuke and Sakura were.

"I could always carry you." Kakashi told me, appearing to my left.

"N-" I began but was swept up anyway and carried on Kakashi's back.

"Hold on tight." He told me. I let go of the crutches and they fell to the ground as Kakashi jumped up into the tree's past Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"This group." I grumbled. A meow came from my shoulder.

"Thank you for agreeing with me." I told Jinx as we jumped back down onto the path, and soon entering the village.

* * *

**Did I do good?**

**I spanned a few episodes.**

**I can't wait for the exams to begin! It'll be awesome!**

**Anyways...**

**If you guys could review that would be nice, I feel lonely when I don't get any reviews.**

**Also please go to the poll. I don't want just four voters, so please go vote.**

**Have a good day!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo!**

**Got another chapter!**

**Gaara and all them other great people are coming in!**

**The Chūnin Exams! Yay!**

**Okay, your gonna hate me by the end of them. I apologize ahead of time, I had it planned this way for awhile... Sorry.**

**Helps with plot though.**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat before the Hokage. He had wanted to speak with me alone. Something about an event coming up. Hopefully he wouldn't ruin my good day. So far I had gotten my cast off, the sun was bright and warm, and everything promised to be good. Still, the look on his face was serious.

"Fujiko, as you may remember on my orders you were allowed to stay here." Hokage began.

"Yes, I remember." I stated calmly, even though was nearly having an anxiety attack.

"Did you ever found out why?" He paused and waited for a reply. I shook my head, confused as to what he may mean. "In that case I would like to tell you a story. Long ago I was in charge of teaching a squad, much like Kakashi. My squa-"

"Your squad had the legendary Sannin; Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. Those were the only names announced to the public. MY father was the fourth Sannin, but he wasn't told about since he was engaged to my mother, the next leader of the Wakahisa clan." I interrupted him.

"Oh, well it seems you already know the story. Probably more than anyone else. Because I knew your father I gave you safe passage into being a ninja here." He stated, his face softened as he thought about my father. He then was brought back and stared at me. "Your father left to marry your mother before he was able to become a full fledged ninja. He was a very strong willed man, and he loved your mother dearly. Now it has been passed to you. You have obtained both your mother and your father's strength. And over the last few weeks you've joined back into society, showing an immense amount of teamwork for your team that you aren't part of and hard work on a mission you weren't put on. You've also been given eight missions, you are eligible for the Chūnin Exams. And I will recommend you for them. If you are to pass the Chūnin Exams, well I have no doubt that you will. And if there are no obstacles you would become a Jōnin within the next few months. Now whether you become a Jōnin or not depends on how the other Jōnin feel about making you one. Do you understand?" I looked up from the spot on the floor I had been staring at.

"Yes. If I am perceived as ready then I believe in my comrades decision." I told him. Jinx popped out and meowed.

"If you both feel this way then go sign up for the exams. Here is the application form" He held out a paper. "Sign up in the next week. I request that you not sign up with squad 7." I stood up and grabbed the paper before I began to leave.

"If you think that's what's best." I whispered as I left the room. I headed out of the building towards nowhere in particular since I hadn't been given a mission and I was still technically on leave for my ankle to fully recover, which would be just in time for the Exams. I would have run, but I had been ordered not to. I walked down the road. People smiled at me and I nodded to them, which made them smile bigger. I turned around a corner and was immediately grabbed by the arm. I turned and looked up to at the person. It was an old woman just a tad taller than me.

"Your from the Wakahisa clan aren't you? News spread of one of the Wakahisa's was back. Tell me dear, are you the one they've been talking about?" The old woman spoke with a crackly old voice. I turned and faced her head on. I took both of her hands in mine and smiled.

"Yes, my name is Fujiko Wakahisa." I told her. Her smile grew. People can walking up and swarming me.

"It's good to see another Wakahisa!" Someone yelled.

"Your clan was a very peaceful part of this village." Another commented.

"You look just like your mother!" A woman yelled.

"How is she? It's been so long." The questions and talk about my clan being the second best, next to the Uchiha's, was saddening. I had been told that my clan had lived all together in one place, and traveled after the newest leader came to power. My mom tended to shy away from busy cities and villages, that's why we had been in the forest. I had froze after the question about my mom. No one except for me and a few select others knew of what happened to them.

"If your here will the others be coming as well?" I broke out of my trance and traded places with someone who stood at the edge of the circle surrounding me. I turned around and made a run for it, away from the madness behind me. A soft meow came from my shoulder and I wiped away the tears that had begun to stream down my cheeks.

"It's nothing Jinx... I just got something in my eye." I lied. She easily so past it and rubbed her head against my neck and purred. I turned a corner and came to a limping stop. I had forgotten about my ankle in the heat of the moment so it had started to ache now. It would pass in a moment or two, but for now I should take it easier.

I came to a corner and turned down an alley. I stopped when I saw a man wearing black, he had something wrapped on his back. Next to him stood a girl who had four ponytails and some kind of giant fan on her back. Beyond them were Naruto, Sakura, and three kids. I quickly slipped past the opening in the fence to the other side. I peeked around the corner, no one had noticed me. I quickly scooted back over and hopped the fence. I crept along the fence to a tree. I climbed up the tree in seconds. I stopped in the high branches and kept from moving so that I wouldn't be noticed.

"So does this hurt punk?" The black outfitted guy asked, he held one of the kids up off the ground by the scarf he was wearing.

"Put him down Kankurō, or you know you'll pay for it later." The ponytail girl commanded.

"Hey, I'm sorry. The whole thing was my fault." Sakura told them, she looked terrified.

"You better take your hands off him right now!" Naruto fumed. The man known as Kankurō smiled wickedly in reply.

"We got a few minutes before he gets here, lets mess with these punks, huh?" Kankurō stated. The kid began to kick and struggle more. As much as I wanted to help, I couldn't. Not yet anyway. I should just wait and see what happens.

"Let go of me, you jerk." The kid demanded.

"Your feisty, but not for looong." He had a sing song like tone for the last part. Naruto began to growl and glare at the man.

"Put him down!" Naruto ran at Kankurō. That's when I noticed Kankurō put a hand behind his back. He moved his fingers a couple of times and suddenly Naruto fell backwards in his run. He looked up towards Kankuro. What had he done? It must have been some kind of jutsu. He couldn't have used strings to trip Naruto. Could it have been a puppet type attack? I can't remember the last time I met someone able to use that.

"What the... What was that?!" Naruto stammered.

"You're a leaf Genin too? Looks like your village is full of wimps." Kankurō stated.

"Ugh! Konohamaru!" Naruto called out.

"Konohamaru!" One of the kids, a little girl with two giant pigtails on the top of her head. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Konohamaru!" The last kid called, he had glasses, and snot coming out of his nose.

"Hey! Cut it out! It hurts!" Konohamaru groaned, he was still being held up by Kankurō.

"That's it!" Naruto yelled, jumping up to his feet and pointing at the people in front of him. "Drop him now or I take you apart! Got that fool?!" He should shut up before- Nope, that should do it. Sakura had come up behind Naruto and put him in a headlock.

"You're the fool!" She yelled in his ear. "Making threats isn't going to help Naruto!"

"You're annoying. All of you. I don't like runts, or any other scrawny weaklings. So when a wimp like this starts shooting off it's mouth." Kankurō began. He lifted Konohamaru up higher and he let out a scream. If he didn't stop soon I wouldn't be held accountable for my actions. He was definitely getting on my bad side, but I must say. I really liked his face paint! "I just wanna break him in half." I low growl came from my shoulder. I reached up and patted Jinx's head.

"Not yet girl. Just wait a bit longer." I whispered. The ponytail girl groaned and I looked back down at everyone.

"Fine. I'm not involved in any of this okay?" She stated, looking away from everyone. From the way they both acted around each other they seemed like siblings. I liked her just a bit more then Kankurō. Judging by the fan on her back she must have a great amount of power to wield it. For some reason the longer I watched them the more questions began popping up that I just had to ask them. I had gotten lost in thought. Instead of hating them I was no trying to find a way to talk with them. I mean they were so cool! That's when something glared into my eyes.

I looked down at the group, focusing in on the thing that had glared into my eyes. It was a scarf like thing around the ponytail girl's neck. It had a metal plate attached, much like my belt and Naruto's headband. Unlike ours, this one had a symbol on it. It was an hourglass with a rectangle above it. So they were ninjas! That sign, where had I seen it before? I just couldn't put my finger on it. I mean, I had been all over this stinking planet! I had seen tons of villages and located most of the hidden villages. The only one I hadn't fou-... The village hidden by the sand! I has seen their symbol time, and time again. Yet I had never been able to find the village because of all the sandstorms that attacked me as soon as I entered.

I looked back out to see that Sasuke was sitting on the branch below and to the other side of the tree from me. When had he gotten there! I shouldn't be allowed to think. I get way too lost when I have time to think. When I say 'lost', I mean I don't actually get lost physically, I just wander off in my thoughts and by the time I'm done the weirdest things have happened. I focused back in on the conversation at hand.

"Hey punk! Get down here." Kankurō demanded. Sasuke didn't even budge. "You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most! All attitude, and nothing to back it up." He slung the thing on his back off and it began to come unwrapped from the cloth it had tired around it.

"What!? Are you gonna use the Crow? For this?" The ponytail girl asked, surprised. The Crow? SO he must use puppets as his jutsu! That's why the Crow had been on his back! He placed it down in front of him and it slowly began to unwrap itself.

"This is so cool!" I squealed quietly. Jinx let out another growl. "Oh, shut up! You don't know anything." I whisper yelled at her. She just growled and mumbled inconsistent meows and hopped down into my pocket that I had made for her long ago.

"Kankurō." I was slightly startled as I looked down to see someone standing upside down a few branches below me, I was still out of sight. He was also on the opposite side of the tree from Sasuke. He had red hair and a giant gourd on his back. "Back off." His voice was sweet. yet if it were physical would be cold to the touch. I sensed thoughts in his voice. Without words he had told me that we were alike almost, sorta like Naruto. He was alone, and had no one. The way he spoke to Kankurō as well told me that he was also related to them. He was obviously the younger one, I had talked to my older brother and older cousins in the same manner. "You're an embarrassment to our village." He stated.

"Uh... Hey, Gaara." Kankurō greeted the red haired boy nervously.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gaara continued.

"Uh.. I know... I-I-I mean they challenged us, tch. They started the whole thing really." Kankurō must really have been scared if he was lying to Gaara about what happened. "See here's what happened-"

"Shut up." Gaara interrupted. Kankurō visibly flinched. "Or I'll kill you." Gaara growled. So he was there. He hadn't had anyone to bring him back to reality so he was always alone. He had been so alone that he had no feeling what-so-ever. I would feel bad for him if I hadn't been through it myself. I had found people the first four years after my clan had died. They came and went though, each with a different reason. Up until I came to this village I had been in that state. It was all foggy and I don't remember most of it. I do remember being ruthless, soulless. I didn't feel anything and the mask I wore helped give me a new life to do as I pleased, and a katana didn't help slow anything down either.

"Uh... right. I was totally out of line. I'm-I'm sorry Gaara, I'm was totally out of line. Kankurō tried to apologize, but I knew that Gaara was too far gone, he wouldn't listen to pleas and apologies.

"I'm sorry. For any trouble he caused." Gaara apologized to my comrades. Even with everyone I had killed, I still did a ceremony like that I had done to Zabuza and the masked guy. There was a burst of sand and Gaara disappeared. That's when I sensed it. He had a chakra much like Naruto. He appeared down next to his siblings. "Let's go." He demanded, facing them. "We didn't come here to play games."

"Alright. Sure. I get it." Kankurō stammered.

"Hold on!" Sakura called out, running toward them. She needs to shut up! I want to go talk to them, but that wouldn't be taken so well by everyone here. I was giddy, I pushed myself against the tree. I tried my best not to tap or make any noises. "Hey!" Sakura called again, angrier this time.

"What?" The ponytail girl asked.

"I can tell from your headband that you come from the village hidden in the sand. Of course the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are allies, but no Shinobi can enter another's village without permission." Sakura declared. Did they not know about the Exams. "So state your purpose and it better be good."

"Really? Have you guys all been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on do you?" The ponytail girl stated. She took out a paper and held it up. "We have permission. Of course your correct. We are hidden sand Genin. Our home is the Land of the Wind. And we're here for the Chūnin Exams. Get the picture?"

"The Chūnin Exams? What's that?" Naruto mumbled. "Well I've never heard of any Chūnin Exams, believe it." The pony tail girl scoffed.

"I believe it all right, that you're totally clueless." Kay, as much as I love them, they were getting on my nerves again. With all their sarcastic attitudes and what not. I jumped down out of the tree and onto the fence, barely making a sound. Before anyone could even look towards me I had bolted down the fence and of it's edge. I ducked down behind the corner. I leaned against the fence waiting. They were gonna be coming this way. Within a few minutes they walked around the corner.

"And what do you want?" Gaara asked, his arms crossed.

"They're everywhere." Kankurō groaned.

"Hey! Don't you dare compare me to them." I motioned down the road they had just walked out of.

"What makes you any different?" The ponytail girl asked, hands on her hips.

"I haven't even lived in this town two months." I began.

"Then how are you a Genin?" Kankurō asked.

"Father's legacy. Now, I wanted to talk to you after that huge fight." I said, stepping away from the fence and in front of them.

"Why should we listen to a runt lik-" Kankurō had began, he had stepped forward and placed a hand on my head. I know I was small, in height, shoe size, hand size, you name it. What I hated was when people pointed it out. Before he could finish his sentence I had lifted my right leg up and spun around. I had hit him square in the cut with a bit of chakra added in. He crumbled to the ground groaning and coughing.

"Don't call me a runt." I growled.

"Just tell us already." The ponytail girl groaned herself, bending down to help her brother.

"I would like to say that I love your hat." I gentle kicked Kankurō's head. "I love your hair, and your fan." I complimented the ponytail girl. I then changed my glance up to Gaara. "Then there's you..." I trailed off. They all stared at me for a moment, the ponytail girl and Kankurō held expressions of surprise.

"I think we've heard enough." Gaara pushed by me. Kankurō stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That's one heck of a kick you got there." He told me before fallowing Gaara.

"Name's Tamari. Hope to see you later on." She messed up my hair before catching up to her brothers.

* * *

**Little halfway-ish point note. This spans two episodes since I didn't want to leave you with just Gaara's name.**

**I will continue to the end of the other episode.**

**Note that no other chapters will be this long. (I cannot confirm this.)**

* * *

It's been a few days, nearly a week, and with each day more ninjas show up. They all come from other villages. I've met quite a lot. Everyone I've met was really cool. I gave compliments to most and made allies with them easily. It was great. I've never felt so surrounded by friends. I wonder where Lee went, I haven't seen him since my Genin test. It would be nice to see him at the exams.

"Hey!" I called out. Jinx climbed out of my pocket where she had been sleeping. She meowed tiredly.

"What do you say about us going to turn in the application form?" I asked. She meowed happily and purred.

"Then let's go." I ran down the street, narrowly missing a crowd of Wakahisa 'Waiters' as I liked to call them. They kept asking me when my clan was going to show up. I got to a building and burst in. I hopped up to the second floor and noticed a huge crowd near a door. I quickly climbed up onto the ceiling and walked along it towards the center of the crowd. Lee was there sitting on the ground in front of two guys.

"Lee!" I called out, twirling in the air and landing beside him. "How have you been?" I asked.

"Maybe this friend of yours can help you get past us." I looked over to see a couple of boys standing over in front of the door.

"Just give up. You'll just get hurt." The one declared.

"Ye-" The other began.

"Shut up." I groaned, looking away from the two and back at Lee.

"You can't talk to us like tha-" I turned and glared at the two boys. They shut up immediately for a moment.

"It's nice to see you Fujiko." I turned and smiled at Tenten, who sat beside me and Lee.

"You too." I smiled brighter.

"Just let us in. We're supposed to go in there." Tenten stood and walked around me to the boys. I looked up towards the room name. Room 301... That wasn't right. I heard a slap. Tenten stumbled backwards and fell beside me. I stood up and glared down the two boys. I heard one of them say that what he did wasn't as harsh as how the Exams would be. They both continued jabbering on and on about how the Exams were so hard. I walked forward, looking at the ground. One reached a hand up and swung it towards my face. I quickly grabbed it and flung the boy over my shoulder and behind me. He landed on the ground with a hard 'THUD' and several groans afterward.

"You can't d-" The other boy froze as I glared up at him. I let go of his friends arm and stepped towards him.

"I don't take kindly to lies and threats." I glared up at him, since he was a few inches taller than me. I jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Then just go upstairs." He whimpered quietly. I turned around and stomped off, forgetting about everyone behind me. I stomped away and up to the second floor.

"I knew it! Those two were terrible. I mean, did everyone not realize that they were only on the second floor? And they hadn't even done a good job in their transformation." I grumbled, stomping up the stairs. I turned and walked down the hall of the third floor. I opened the first door, room 301. I walked in and turned in my application. Now it would be no time at all before the Exams.

* * *

**So...**

**The Exams begin! In the next chapter...**

**Excuse me if my next couple chapters are a bit boring.**

**I mean, the first test is written! I'll make it work.**

**Go vote! Please! I need more voters... I have four. Pity me and go vote. Poll is on my profile. It'll be up for another few chapters, get in a vote.**

**I know you read my story, so I gonna be sad if you don't vote. I know more than four people have read this.**

**Please review, I wanna hear from everyone, EVERYONE.**

**Have fun with whatever your doing!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**How have you been?**

**That's awesome! (No idea what you said since no one answers!)**

**Well, I have a chapter.**

**I decided to skip the Rock Lee episode where he fights with Naruto and Sasuke, just for the fact that she isn't needed for that part.**

**That's all for now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Not very many people had been in the sign-up place so I quickly, easily, slipped out without being noticed. From there I ran to Sakura's house. I climbed in through the window and quickly got changed into a tight blue tank top and tight black shorts that cut off at my thigh. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail so that my hair was pressed to the back of my neck. I then slipped on my black, 'adjusted', ninja suit that I had gotten from Lee and his sensei. I slipped on the hood and tucked in my bangs. It was all fitted up, but for some reason I felt that something was missing. I bent down and grabbed my belt from the floor. I tied it around my waist and adjusted the belt so that the hidden leaf ninja symbol was in the center. I finished by strapping my kunai to my thigh.

"Done. What do you think?" I asked the cat sitting on my bed as I did a twirl. She let out a cheerful, squeaky, meow.

"Thank you, I try my best. But I think I'm missing something... Do you think a mask would work?" I asked, peering over my shoulder. A purr came from her.

"Good, I'll grab mine when I drop you off. Come on!" I picked her up and jumped out the open window. I pulled up the mouth fabric to cover my face and put Jinx around my neck. I began running along the roofs towards the Hokage building. A desperate meow came from my shoulder.

"Yes, I'm leaving you with Hokage. It'll be safer for you if you're with him... I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She purred and rubbed my ear. I raised a hand up and scratched under her chin.

I jumped onto the Hokage building and ran along the roof to his roof. It would take to long to walk around so I jumped up and through the window. I looked up to see the Hokage sitting before a man dressed like him, but with a blue section in the front instead of red.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disrupt anything!" I squealed and stood up. I bowed to them both. "Sor-" I stood back up, straight with my hands at my sides.

"It's alright Fujiko. Our meeting can wait a moment. First I would like you to meet the Land of the Wind's Kazekage." He gestured to the man before us. I reached up and pulled off the piece of fabric covering my mouth. I stuck out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kazekage. My name is Fujiko, of the Wakahisa clan." His face brightened for a second before he shook my hand.

"It's been a long time since I've heard that name." He told me. I passed it by and turned to the Hokage.

"I would like my mask and for you to watch Jinx during the Exams." I bent down and Jinx jumped off my shoulder.

"See you soon." I told her, scratching behind her ear and under her chin. She purred and gave a happy, sad, meow.

"It won't be that long. Not like the times before this." I smiled and stroked her head.

"Here's your mask. I assure you that Jinx will be safe with me. Remember that if anyone asks tell them your team is there, but not with you at the moment." I took the mask from his hands and slipped it on.

"Cheer me on Jinx." I told the sad cat before jumping out of the window. I secured the mask on my face before turning and running towards the Exam entry. I don't think anyone would recognize me in this get up, aside from maybe Squad 7. The suit had this way of hiding my gender. It was perfect, especially for this. It wasn't long before I reached the building. I went in through the main door, since there was probably more people inside by now. I pushed the door open and walked in. I took a moment to adjust to the dozens of eye now staring at me. It had really gotten packed since I left. I felt daggers being glared into my skull as I looked out over everyone. Not a single spot was left open. I recognized about half the people there as well. Now I was glad I had my mask. I walked to the left part of the room. I stared at the people on the bench closes to me.

"Move." My voice came out deeper and echoed, due to the mask.

"Why should we you little punk?" One of the men growled.

"Why should we listen to a tiny brat like you?" Another man asked. He stood up, towering two or so feet over my head.

"I want a place to sit and you are in the way." I told them calmly.

"You just a weak little rookie aren't you? Why don't you run along home?" A smaller man chimed in.

"Go cry to your Mommy and Daddy. We don't need runts like y-" The big, burly, tall man had reached over the bench and placed a hand on my shoulder. I let it sit there for a moment. When he had said 'runts' I broke. I grabbed the man's wrist and spun around. I then pulled him up over my shoulder and he crashed on the ground. I walked around and rested my foot on his chest.

"I can't just 'run along home'. That would be a bad idea. And why would I need to cry to 'Mommy and Daddy' when I can handle myself just fine." I pushed down on his chest and he groaned, his eyes held fear. I turned and faced the group at the bench. They immediately began to clear. I hopped over the edge of the bench and slid into the chair.

I hadn't meant to go that far. When I had been alone I wore this mask. This mask made me a different person. I got what I wanted through force, I killed anyone who even threatened me, and so on and so forth. This mask had started off as a memory, but grew into another human. Any time I put it on I'm struck with the same thoughts. 'Kill or be killed.' or 'Do or die, there is no try.' For so long that was how I protected myself, this mask was my protection. I could restrain myself, but someone always got hurt. I guess you could say that this mask was my weakness. When I wore it, no one I had ever met could stop me. Except for one man, but he didn't count. When it was off I was caring, sweet, and the person someone could love. The mask was a monster, but I needed it.

A man came over and sat next to me. He turned and looked down at me.

"You've got some nice skill there. Enough to make me think that you aren't a genin like the rest of us." I turned and looked at him through the holes in the mask.

"What do you want?" I growled, my tone becoming even lower.

"I want help during the exams. Me and my team can probably get through them without a problem. We just want assurance, allies, you know the drill." He told me, a smirk playing at his lips.

"How about you back away now and we can stay as unlikely friends. I would rather not have to beat you up as well." I told him.

"Oh, come on. You lo-" I shoved his face away and fell into the aisle.

"I said no. Now get lost."I crossed my arms in front of me and leaned back. I heard him grumble before moving on. I turned and looked over at the three new faces arriving. Sasule, Sakura, and Naruto stood at the door, mesmerized by the mass of people in front of them.

"Sasuke! Where have you been!?" Ino squealed as she ran over and joined the group. She ran over and jumped on Sasuke's back. I groaned and looked back at the people sitting in front of me. They were all sending me glares.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice calmer than usual.

"Why don't you go join your friends." One of the three men demanded.

"Who said they were my friends?" I asked.

"You must be a rookie. I mean, just look at your size." The second of commented.

"What about my size?" I growled. They were making me all kinds of mad.

"Simple. Judging by your size, your young. Most people become genin at twelve or thirteen. So you must be a rookie. Your belt also bears the hidden leaf symbol, just like those kids over there. Putting all this together, you are obviously a rookie from the hidden leaf and those are friends of yours." The third one declared. He was smart.

"He has the power of a Jōnin. Are you sure he's just a genin?" The first asked the third. They also thought I was a boy, so at least I had that going for me.

"Yeah, he could have been hired by one of the Kage's to spy on us from inside the Exams. He didn't even have a team when he came in!" The second exclaimed. The third became increasingly shocked.

"Oh my god! You're right!" The third yelled. So he wasn't smart. They all then turned around and started discussing something secretly. I peered over my shoulder to see all the rookies I had met my first day here. I pulled out a kunai and spun it around my finger a couple times. It was SO boring waiting here. Maybe it was all going to be like this... Nah! It had to have something fun, or at least remotely interesting. I put my kunai back in my pocket and groaned as I fell sideways, laying across, and taking up most of the space on the bench.

"ARF!" I tilted my head up and looked at Akamaru, who was sitting above my head.

"Hey, little guy." I raised a hand up and scratched behind his ear. "Sorry, but Jinx isn't with me. You can see her later though." Akamaru whined and stopped wagging his tail.

"There you a- Who are you?" Kiba had walked up, and was now staring down at me. I sat up and turned to him.

"Call me Ko. Is this your dog?" I asked, picking up and holding out Akamaru.

"Yeah... Thanks." He then walked off, giving me a weird look. Okay, so my name isn't Ko. I had to think of something that didn't sound girly! Ko was the first thing that came to mind, it was also the last part of my name. I looked over at the group to see them all bending over in a circle. They were talking about something. I watched as Kiba pointed over at me. What were they talking about? I hopped over the edge of the bench and walked towards the group. I could just barely see over everyone. A man with a deck of cards sat in front of them. The man had white hair with glasses. He had one card flipped over in front if him. The man was listing off where the ninja's were from.

"Leaf, sand, rain, grass, waterfall, sound. From the looks of it they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the Exam this time around. Of course, the hidden sound village is small, it sprang up recently. No one knows anything about it. Those guys are in mystery." The man pulled the card back and put it on his deck. "Well, you get the point. The competition is going to be intense this year." Why did this man seem so familiar? He wore a leaf ninja headband, yet he smelled off. He smelled like a... It couldn't be. He couldn't have been working for him, could he? I spun around and walked back over to the bench. I jumped over the back of it and laid across the bench.

It wasn't long before I heard someone scream. I sat up and looked over at the rookies towards the door. Naruto stood with a stupid smile spread across his face. He was pointing out towards everyone here.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna beat every one of you! Believe it!" He yelled. I fell backwards. Of course that idiot would announce something like that. I mean, I would too if it didn't mean I got my ass kicked later on.

If only we had something to do now. I was so bored. That announcement was the most exciting thing since I got here. Now I was bored out of my mind, once again. I closed my eyes and began to doze off, but I kept an ear open. Can't trust anyone here. It wasn't all that long later that someone actually showed up. I continued to lay there as the man at the front of the room spoke.

"Alright you baby faced degenerates! Pipe down and listen up! It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor. And from this moment, your worst enemy." The man declared. Sounded like a big tough guy.

* * *

**That's all for now!**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review for me. Love it when you do. Tell me what you think, what you want to happen, or tips to make this better.**

**Also! Go to my profile, and PLEASE vote on the poll! Just a few more people and I close the poll.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning! The last chapter and this chapter were fillers.**

**I mean, how on earth do you make a written test interesting?! I sorta have a plan... Just read and see. Tell me if it was still lame or not. It'll probably be lame.**

**Enough warning, even though part of it was delayed.**

**I am stuck, I need a vacation. I am so tired of life, especially school. It's not that I don't like seeing my friends, I'm just too tired.**

**Okay, I'm done talking. For now.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

A murmur was sent through the crowd. I pushed myself and looked over towards the man at the front of the room. He had a bandanna with the leaf symbol on a metal plate in the front. His face held two scars. One stretched from the center of his chin up across his left cheek and disappeared under his bandanna next to the corner of his left eye. Another started just a bit below the center of his right eye. It stretched across his cheek and disappeared along his jawline. Behind him stood dozens of other leaf shinobi.

Ibiki, the man talking, pointed out toward the back of the room.

"First, you candidates from the village hidden in the sound." I peered over my shoulder at where everyone was looking. I also put my feet up on the table. "Knock it off! Who told you you could fight? You wanna be failed before we've even begun?" He yelled at them angrily.

"Sorry, it's out first time. Guess we're a little jumpy. Sir." The center guy, who had bandages covering all of his face and neck aside from his left eye being shown, told him. I looked back at the proctor. He had a smile on his face now.

"I'll say this once, so listen up." He declared, the smile now gone. "There will be no combat between candidates. No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor, and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?" His voice became a growl.

"Yes, sir!" I yelled, a smirk hidden under my mask. He sent a glare to me.

"Trying to be cocky are we?" He growled at me. His eyes bore the holes in my mask larger.

"No, sir! Just giving you a straight up answer. Talking to yourself gets annoying. At least you know someone was listening." I told him, leaning back. There was a silence, and I saw him try and fight back a smile. Then he began again.

"Now, if we're ready we'll proceed to the first round of the Chūnin Exams. Hand over your paperwork. In return you'll each be given a number. This number determines where you sit. We'll start the written test once you are all seated." He declared. I got up and pushed past the people who weren't moving anywhere. I handed in a slip that I had been given after I turned in my application form. I was then handed another slip that had the number '18' on it. I walked away and took a seat at a spot labeled '18'.

Within a few minutes everyone was sitting and papers were passed out, face down. We were given two pencils, an eraser, those type of things. I sat towards the front of the room. The man with the glasses sat to my left.

"Everyone. Eyes front." The proctor announced, putting a piece of chalk against the board in front of us. "There are a few rules you need to be aware of. And I won't answer any questions so you better pay attention the first time around." He turned and began writing on the board. "Alright rule number one is this. The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you might be use to you all begin the test with the perfect score of ten points." He finished writing and turned back to us. "One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So if you miss three your final score will be seven. Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all three members." A chorus of 'what' passed through the room. The only thing I could think about was how this affected me! I mean, I was here by myself. I didn't have a team because Hokage made an exception. So would my score just be ten if I got them all correct? I turned and looked behind me to see Sakura yelling.

"What!? Wait a second! Your saying we all get scored, as a team!?" She asked, yelling. She had a red spot on her forehead, probably from hitting her head on the table or something.

"Silence!" The proctor demanded. "I have my reasons. So shut up and listen." He declared. I turned and looked back at him as he continued. "Rule number three, the sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating." I looked to my right and noticed the sentinel to my right. He sat lazily in a chair against the wall. He had a clipboard in his right hand. "And for every incident they spot they will subtract two points from the culprit score." He finished. What were they after with this exam? If they had people watching for cheaters then the test was going to be hard. Maybe they were after how well we could get answers without getting caught. That must be it! A ninja must try to get information without being found out about. Ingenious test really. The really question is, does anyone even know the answers. I returned my focus back to the proctor as he began talking again.

"Be warned. Their eyes are extremely sharp, and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored." Easy, don't get caught. "Anyone foolish enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered shinobi, then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be." Now I couldn't wait to start. The way they were talking about it made it seem like it was some death sentence, or banishment. Yet, this is probably going to be simple. I glanced over at the guy with glasses. I was most definitely sure that he worked for him. Now I just had to find out if he really did.

"One more thing. If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails." Now that I thought about it, Naruto was probably going to fail. And he would do it in quite and epic fashion. "The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes to the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total." He paused and we all watched the clocks. "Begin!" He announced. Paper's were shuffled and flipped over. I flipped mine over and picked up a pencil. The first question was deciphering a code. Simple enough. I read through it. Several of the word stood out more then others. I picked them out and created a message. It spoke about trouble in a minor village off at the border of Land of Fire. Something to do with a rogue ninja causing damage and tacking money.

That seemed good enough so I moved onto the next question. Line B in the diagram indicates the trajectory of a shuriken thrown at enemy C by ninja A seated atop a tree seven meters tall. Describe and formulate the trajectory required if C were positioned points D, E, and F. Also predict the farthest possible range of the shuriken and explain how you arrived at you answer... This one seemed a bit more tricky. I decided to write that there wasn't enough information due to the fact that ninja A could be someone with a strong throw or a wimpy one. That would effect the trajectory enough that it would be another variable one had to consider.

The third question asked about geography, height of the mountain that you are to climb. That kind of thing. I quickly gave my best answer. I moved on to the next question. The rest of the questions were relatively simple. They would be easy for someone trained for years upon years of this type of thing. For someone like the genin here, they would be nearly impossible to solve. I sent a layer of chakra through my paper once I had finished writing. The words disappeared off the paper, hidden by my chakra. I kept my head pointed at my paper and looked over at the glasses guy. He was stuck on question five. I tapped the tablem connecting a link between where I was with where he was. I slowly wrote stuff down with my finger onto the table. I watched as some of the letters became visible through his paper through the work of my chakra.

'I know who you are.' I wrote. He froze for a second, surprised by the writing appearing through his paper. I saw a smirk spread across his face. The words began to fade out of sight. He wrote on the table as well, somehow knowing that whoever had sent him it would receive something back if he did this. I looked down and read it.

'You saw through me. I must say, your quite talented with chakra to be able to do this. My master, you must know who he is, told me of only one person he knew who could do this.' He wrote. I swiped my hand over the words, as if I were wiping away eraser marks, and they disappeared. People began getting escorted out of the room. Shouting erupted in many places, but I tuned it out.

'And who might that be?' I wrote, keeping what I said short and straight to the point.

'Her name is Fujiko Wakahisa. She disappeared a long time ago. My master is after her. He believes she will be able to go through his treatment now. That and he needs her more then ever as a bodyguard. He sent me here to find her and one other person.' I read, he wrote a lot.

'You think she's here, or that they are together?' I asked. This guy was just giving me information. He was after information himself, it was obvious.

'They can't be together. She's obviously in disguise, yet your the only one with a mask. Leads me to wonder who you really are Ko.' I froze. Damn! He knew who he was talking to.

'I know where the girl is. Just tell me, is he here?' I asked, the thought of that retched man causing my body to tremble slightly.

'Yes, now where is she?' I could sense it in how fast his reply came that he was becoming angry.

'She will never go back to him. She would never go back to that heartless, evil, man!' I sent him the writing.

'Tell me now... Or one of those precious rookie friends of yours will get it." He sent me. I waited, could he have been that dense? I took a deep breathe. I placed my finger down to the table, but stopped short. I looked up at the clock. It was fifteen till. Now he would never get his answer, and that was for the best.

* * *

**Short, another filler.**

**Lot's of stuff in the next chapter, after all Naruto does go on a rant.**

**Well hope you liked it.**

**Please review, I want to her from the people who read my stories. Thank you those of you who have read and reviewed. Please keep that up.**

**Poll's up for a couple more episodes. It'll go down probably at the beginning of the preliminaries. Go vote before then.**

**On my profile, vote on the poll.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**All hail free time!**

**I have time to post a chapter for you all.**

**Hope you like it. Lots of Naruto's rant. End of the boring first test of the Exams. Yay! I can't wait to begin the next test.**

**Okay, enough of that!**

**Please go on my page and vote on the poll. Only couple more chapters before it goes down. To be exact, probably around two or three. Go vote!**

**That sounded like I was trying to get you to vote for this guy to be the new mayor... Ignore what I just typed.**

**Any who, let's get on with the show.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Alright!" The proctor began. I set my hands down and looked up towards him. "Listen up. Here's the tenth and final question." I took a deep breathe and watched the proctor carefully. This question was gonna be some kind of trick. If you didn't watch or listen carefully enough you could get it wrong. "But, before I give you the question there are some more rules that you need to be aware of." More rules! You've got to be kidding me! The door creaked open behind us. "Ah, made it just in time." The proctor proclaimed to the new arrival, I think the person was new. "I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening." I turned and looked at the man at the back door. It was Kankurō! Why had he gone to the bathroom during the test? "Well... Take your seat." I watched as Kankurō stomped over to his seat. The proctor took a step over to the window and looked out of it.

"These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully, and try not to let them frighten you." What could be so frightening about another set of rules? "Very well then, rule number one. Each of you is free to chose not to be given the question. It's your decision." What? Where is he going with this?

"Woah! So what's the catch?! Let's say we decide we don't want to do it, what happens then?" I heard Temari ask.

"If you chose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words you fail, and that means of course both your teammates fail as well." The proctor declared. So I could fail myself, but what would be the point in doing that? Why would I have wasted an hour here instead of being with Jinx? I understood what the man was after though. He was trying to pick out people... But who? Too many questions and not enough answers! GAH!

"Not so fast. You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question, but answer it incorrectly. You will not only fail... You will be barred from taking the Chūnin Exam ever again!" Okay, so that's a pretty big catch. He was trying to get the people who didn't want to fail, in case they didn't know the answer, to be weeded out. This is about confidence. If your not willing to risk your life for your team's then you shouldn't be allowed to continue. That's what happens. A team is all about protecting each other. Ninja's also have the task of getting the job done. A team of ninja's must be able to get a task completed, even if it means their lives.

"Hey! That's bull man! That's ridiculous! What kind of bogus rule is that?!" I looked over to see Kiba standing, he was pointing at the proctor. "There's lots of people here who've taken the test before!" Akamaru barked in agreement on Kiba's head. The proctor just laughed for a moment.

"I guess your just... Unlucky." He smiled. "I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course if you don't want to take it, you don't have to... If your not feeling confident then by all means, skip it. You can come back and try again next year." He then began another chorus of laughter. There was something about this guy. He was obviously a leaf shinobi based off his bandanna. What department though? There's the decryption department, but why would someone from their department be sent here? That ones out, along with anyone from the department in charge of mail, and protecting the Hokage. There's the Anbu... Perhaps he was part of them. I don't know any departments in there. What would a secret task force need?... Possibly... An interrogator! That would work, but how did that work around this circumstance? GAH!

"Now then, if your ready. The tenth and final question. Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then your free to go." The proctor announced. No way I'm giving up now.

"I'm out." We all turned to the guy who stood up. He had his hand up and he sat next to Naruto. "That's it, I'm out. I just can't do it. I'm sorry."

"Number fifty, fail. Number one-thirty, number one-ten that means your out too." One of the sentinels proclaimed. The three guys all stood up and left the room. The one beside Naruto muttering apologies the entire time.

"That's it. I quit!" Another person yelled.

"Me too, sir. I'm out." One after another people raised their hands, saying they were done, out, they quit. Person, after person, after person, after person left. They all hung there heads in defeat. Now I worried slightly. I knew that I would probably gwet the question right, but then there was Squad 7. Sasuke and Sakura would do fine, great most likely. Naruto on the other hand. He might cause all of Squad 7 to fail, they may never be able to become Chūnin. I couldn't do anything to stop them from answering the tenth question, but now I pleaded. In my head I encouraged Naruto give up here and now so that he could do better in another year. It would be okay if he did, his team might hate him but they would understand. He was always blasting on and on about becoming Hokage someday, but if he failed this that would never happen. Naruto, just raise your hand. I looked over, his body shivered slightly.

"Naruto." I whispered. I then saw him raise his hand up. His body continued to shake and shiver. At least he was doing this for the best. Then out of nowhere he slammed his hand on the desk in front of him.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You guys aren't going to scare me off! NO WAY! I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life!" Naruto stood up and snarled. "I'll still be Hokage someday!" There it was. The tip of the iceberg. Hokage, Hokage, Hokage... Yeah, you know what. That's actually really annoying. Naruto then sat down and crossed his arms in front of him.

"This decision is one that can change your life. If for any reason you would rather quit, now's your last chance." The proctor proclaimed.

"No way. I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja." Naruto retorted. I watched as the sentinels all exchanged looks with the proctor and nodded, he then nodded back.

"Well then, I admire your determination if nothing else. For those of you remaining there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you... That you've all passed the first exam." Yeah! Wait... What about the tenth question?!

"Hold on!" I turned and looked over at Sakura who was now standing. "What just happened? What do you mean we passed? Where's the tenth question?" Her voice echoed off the walls in this quiet room. The proctor grew a wide smile across his scarred face and laughed.

"There was one. Not a written one at least. Actually your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question." I liked this man a lot. He had a great smile, even with the scars. He was serious when he wanted to be. And he was actually laughing at out reaction, and looking around the room, I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Wait a second!" Temari announced. "So the other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time. Is that what your saying?"

"No, no. Not at all. Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose. To test you ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under most adverse circumstances." Okay, well... I failed that part. I totally didn't cheat for any of that. That was all just previous knowledge... Yeah, I definitely failed.

"oh, well that clears up everything." Temari commented.

"Let me explain. You see, my objective was to test you not only as individuals, but as a team. And on how well you function as apart of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis so you'd know that everything you did or failed to do would directly affect your team mates. I wanted to see how you'd handle the pressure." The proctor announced.

"Mmhmm, I figured it was something like that. That's why I kept my cool." Naruto commented, a smug smile on his face. That kid needs to just shut up before I throw my pencil into his forehead. Maybe all the stupid would leak out and infect one of his opponents.

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult. In fact, as you may have realized, too difficult for any genin to be expected to solve." What about me? I mock in a whimper of a voice. Yeah, well whatever at least I got them done... WHO AM I KIDDING!? My life sucks! I'm smart, but everything after my fifth year in life went straight to hell. Except for a year or two that I met these two people which were actually kinda cool. That's beside the point. My life is like a living hell and everything goes wrong, yet I managed to answer all these freaking questions with ease! What the hell is wrong with me!? "I imagine that most of you quickly came to that conclusion." Nope, not me. "That you'd have to cheat if you'd have any chance of passing. The fact is the test designed to encourage cheating, almost demanded it." GAH! "Of course it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from. So I disguised two Jōnin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you." I looked around the room to see two men with leaf headbands raising their hands.

"Hey! What about him!?" Someone yelled. I turned around to see the man sitting behind me stand up and point at me. He was also that man from early who asked me to be his ally.

"Yeah! I watched him answer every question with ease and without even cheating." Someone else answered as well. I looked over to the proctor. He motioned for me to give my paper to the sentinel beside me. I reluctantly picked my paper up and handed it to the man next to me. He flipped up the top layer of his paper and scanned it while looking over my paper as well. His face became slightly pale for a moment before he stood up. He stepped over and placed the paper in front of me. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I watched you during the test. You didn't cheat whatsoever. If anyone in this room asks, you are to say that you cheated and they just didn't notice." He then stepped away and sat down back in his chair.

"He cheated on the test, but I only saw him do it once. That just means his skills in getting information are above yours." He then announced to everyone. "Case closed." He said sternly. The two men who had pointed me out shrunk back into their seats.

"Anyways, those who were caught at it failed. Better not to cheat then to cheat clumsily." The proctor began again. He reached up and pulled his bandanna off. His head was bald. He had veins sticking up from the skin everywhere, and black spots covered empty areas. Burns, puncture wounds, scars covered his head. "Information, it can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather intelligence can determine a missions failure or success. There'll be times you have to risk your life to get it." He put his bandanna back on and spoke once more. "Of course you must always consider the source of your information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. Always bear this in mind. Disinformation can be worse then no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades, or the loss of a village. That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence, cheat, in order to survive. And that's why those who weren't good enough at it were weeded out. Leaving the rest of you."

"Okay... But I'm still not getting what the tenth question thing is all about." Temari stated.

"Your not?" The proctor moved out his arms. "The tenth question was the main point of the whole exam. Surely you see that."

"Sure, explain it anyway." Sakura announced. The proctor put his hands in his pockets before he began again.

"As I said before, the goal was to test you not only as individuals, but as part of a squad. The final question gave you two choices." The proctor raised up a hand with two finger pointed out while the other three were tucked in. "Both difficult. You could chose to play it safe and skip the question, though it meant that both you and your teammates would be failed. Or you could try and answer it, knowing that if you got it wrong you would lose your chance of ever being Chūnin. It was a no win situation, but just the sort Chūnin have to face everyday. For example, let me give you a hypothetical mission. To steal a document from an enemy stronghold. You have no idea how many ninja the enemy has, or how heavily armed they are. Further more, you have reason to believe that the enemy expects you. That you might very well be walking blindly into a trap. Now do you have the option of taking a pass on this insane mission, of saying my comrades and I would rather live to fight another day? Can you chose to avoid danger?... No! There will be many missions that will seem almost suicidal if you think about it, but you do not think about it. You think only of the goal, achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a Chūnin squad leader. Those who choose the safer of two paths. Those whose determination falters in the face of adversity. Those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own. Those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor Chūnin, at least as long as I'm here. As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I put to you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this part of the Chūnin Selection Exam completed. There's nothing left, but to wish you all good luck." The proctor finished. Naruto began spouting out cheers of excitement and amazement over the fact that he passed. Everyone stared at him with weird looks, but under my mask I smiled at the stupid kids goofiness.

I stopped looking over at Naruto when I saw something coming towards the window. A mere second later it crashed through the window, glass flying in every direction. I watched as two kunai's were thrown up and into the ceiling, corners of a fabric attached. A woman with purple hair spun around in a circle before facing everyone. The fabric went up blocking our first proctor.

"Heads up boys and girls." The woman proclaimed stepping forward. "This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor." The fabric behind her said something about the second exam. "Anko Mitarashi. You read for the second test?" She snarled. She shot her fist up in the air. "Good. Let's go! Follow me!" She yelled. Our first proctor peered around the fabric.

"Your early, again." He stated. She became embarrassed instantly. She lowered her arm as our first proctor stepped forward.

"How many are there?" She asked, looking over all of us. "Ibiki." She turned and glared at the man. "You let all these guys pass. Your test was too easy. You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year." He retorted.

"Hmm... They sure don't look it." She looked over all of us again, he eyes lingering on me for a split second longer then everyone else. "Trust me, before I'm done with them. More then half will be eliminated."

"Huh? More then half, really?" Sakura asked, her face held her terror.

"Ha, this is gonna be fun." She smiled for a second. It disappeared once she spoke again. "Okay you maggots have had it easy so far, but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where to meet me. Dismissed." We all stood up and left the room. Most stayed silent, others spoke quietly. I just hopped out of the nearest window and went to find the Hokage and Jinx.

* * *

The next morning we met at a gate into a large forest, Hokage had told me about it. I had brought Jinx on this one. She was currently asleep in a pouch I had placed on my belt for her. I would wake her up once we began. No one could be allowed to see her, otherwise my identity would be given away. We all stood in a group, Anko stood in front of us. The forest beyond the fence was filled with giant trees. Perfect hunting ground, you just had to find out what you were to be hunting.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. It's the forty-fourth battle training zone, but we call it... The Forest of Death." Anko told us. This was gonna be fun!

* * *

**That's all for now.**

**Go vote! Two-ish chapters left to do so.**

**Review as well. It gets lonely when no one reviews.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo!**

**Have you ever hit your head on a chair? Well... It hurts... A LOT!**

**Okay, so I was in math today and I dropped my pencil under the table. I bent down to see where it was and ended up hitting my head on the chair next to the one I was in. IT HURT SO MUCH!**

**Wouldn't be the first time... Yeah, let's just not go there...**

**Okay! I think I stall-... prevented you from reading long enough...**

**Yeah so I'm gonna shut up (not really since I'm gonna have to write the story) now.**

**Enjoy... **

* * *

I stood in the back of the group. My mask blocked out the view of everything except for the forest I was looking up at. It was dark inside. I would be able to go around without my mask and not get caught. I'd still have to have it at the ready in case someone did show up. The obvious goal to this is to get to the center of the forest.

"Where's your team?" I voice chimed in beside me. I turned and looked up to see that snotty guy from yesterday. He was such a pest! He had another guy following him allowing with a girl. They all gave me prestigious looks, and I never really paid attention to their features up till now.

The first one, the pest who asked me to be his ally, had shaggy brown hair. His eyes were dark, matching his personality quite a bit. His mouth was always in a smirk and he had a headband wrapped tightly around his neck. It held the symbol for the village hidden in the rain. His clothes were loose and baggy. A beige shirt with elbow length sleeves, and it cut off lowly around the neck. His pants were grey and hung loose because he didn't have a belt. He wore black gloves on his hands. He had one long scar across his chin. It moved and curved with his smile. His kunai container on his right leg.

The second guy had grey hair that was cut short and close to his head. He held a firm glare on everything. His eyes a vivid blue. His clothing seemed tight all over. He seemed prim and proper wearing green. His sleeves cut off half way down his upper arm. His pants were tucked into his shoes. His headband was attached to his right sleeve. His kunai container was kept low on his left leg.

As for the girl... She had frilly shirt on. Bright pink ruffles covered the top. It had no sleeves. She wore a silver scarf around her neck it glittered in the bright light. She wore a small skirt that ended high up on her thighs. It of course was a bright shining blue. She didn't have a kunai container and she had a yellow purse hanging off her waist. She wore sparkling gold ninja shoes that were more like high heels then actual shoes. Her hair was long and kept in a high ponytail. Even in the ponytail it nearly reached the ground. It was blonde and was filled with curls and twists. A strand was kept out on either side of her head, covering bits of her ears which were adorned with long earrings. She had umpteen bracelets on each wrist and it all finished with a heart drawn on her cheek in bright green. Her headband was wrapped around one of the straps of her purse. How on earth was this girl a ninja?

In all they all had the same symbol on their headband. They were each about a foot or so taller than me. That and they all looked to be around twenty.

"They're hiding. They're gonna meet once I'm alone." I lied.

"Ha, your a stupid little girl. You don't have any chance at winning this so just go home already." The girl tittered.

"Shut up Asami." The grey haired guy demanded.

"You don't have to me so mean Niko." The girl puffed out her cheeks and pouted. She then spun around and stomped off, her bracelets letting off lots of tings and jingles.

"Good luck with that weak team of yours. Remember the name Shima, it'll be the name of the only person who makes it through these exams." And like that all there had disappeared as soon as they came. God! What a bunch of freaks?! And how did he expect to be the only person to get through these. I turned back towards where everyone was looking. Anko was standing right behind Naruto, she was talking to him and I could just barely hear her.

"You tough enough to handle this?" Anko asked, her voice dark. "Your not afraid are you? Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest." I watched as the man between me and Naruto and Anko picked up the kunai with a long snake like tongue. He then walked towards Anko with it. It must have been him! Only one person I've ever met has had a tongue like that. Anko suddenly pulled out another kunai, she stopped short when the tongue reached over her shoulder.

"I was just returning your knife." A girls voice echoed. How could that person have been a girl?!

"Why thank you grass ninja." Anko replied. Anko sighed a distasteful sigh. "You know, I really only recommend you stand this close behind me if you wish to reach a premature end." Anko threatened as she took the kunais. I heard a slithery slurp sound as the tongue went back into the woman's mouth.

"My pardon. With the sight of blood on your blade slicing through my hair, I'm afraid that I just became a little excited. I meant you no harm." The woman then went back to her squad. It could have been him in disguise, it had to be! If it wasn't I would scream, I swear by that.

"Likewise." Anko declared. I'm gonna lose my mind because of that stupid, idiot, evil, son of a... GAH! He was absolutely insane when I last saw him... He should die, he needs to die. GAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ugh!

"Now before we begin this test I have something to hand out to you all." Anko said once she was in front of the group again. She pulled out a stack of papers. "It's just a standard consensus form. Before the test all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it." She tapped the papers with her other hand.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Some of you may not come back from this test, and I have to get your consent at that risk. Otherwise it'd be my responsibility." Anko broke out into a fit of laughter. A murmur went through the crowd. I'm pretty sure I would do fine... Alone...

"Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Here pass these out." Anko stuck the papers out and Naruto took them. He took one and passed it on. "The first thing you need to know is that this test will tax everyone of your survival skills." The papers were passed to me and I took one before passing the rest on. I scanned the paper. '...this place... blah blah blah... good die... injury... yada yada yada... Sign here_' seemed simple enough. Been through worse.

"First, I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field." Anko pulled out a small scroll and opened it. "The forty-fourth battle training zone has forty-four locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center is a locked tower, located ten kilometers from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll under go the survival test. The test consists of..." She rolled the scroll up and put it back in her coat. "An anything goes battle, to get your hands on these scrolls." She held up a white and a black scroll.

"Both of them?" Sasuke chimed in, in his usual nonchalant tone.

"Yes, you'll be fighting to get both a 'Heaven' scroll and an 'Earth' scroll." She declared, showing us the names printed on the two scrolls. Like she had said, the white said 'Heaven', and the black said 'Earth'. Everyone was silent, it was really, incredibly, creepy.

"All together, twenty six teams will be taking part in this test. So half of those teams will be going after the Heaven's scroll, and the other half will be trying to get the Earth's scroll. I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team, and that's what you'll be vying for." So there will be thirteen teams at the end of this... Where will I fit into that?

"Okay, so how do we pass the test?" Sasuke chimed in, once again.

"Your entire squad must bring both the Heaven and Earth scroll to the tower." I wonder why they take so long to explain things in these Exams... It's boring!

"No, one ever said it'd be easy." Anko answered a question that I had missed someone asking. "Oh, and one more thing. The test has a time limit. You must finish it within five days." Would we really need five days to complete this?

"Five days out there?!" Ino asked.

"What are we supposed to do for food?!" Chōji freaked out.

"Just look around. The forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you." How much would someone let me bet to say that more then three fourths of this group didn't know how to hunt or find food in nature?

"Yeah, but that's not all the forest has plenty of. There are man eating beasts and poisonous plants in there." The glasses guy announced, mostly towards the first timers.

"Ohhhhh! Man!" Chōji groaned.

"Quiet down." Ino snapped. "This is why they call it survival you know." Everyone began giving out comments. Most about sleep and recovery.

"This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test, and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge." Anko stated.

"So um... Let's say mid exam, can we quit?" Shikamaru asked, raising his hand.

"Of course not. In the middle of a battle you can't say 'Sorry I quit'. Well I guess you could, but it's probably gonna get ya killed." Anko answered sarcastically. "There are also some ways you can get disqualified. The first is simple. " She raised up a single finger. "If all three members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two." She raised another finger. "If a team loses a member or if a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But most important. None of you, absolutely none of you may look at the contents of the scrolls until you've reached the tower."

"What if it happens to flap open and you read it?" Naruto asked.

"Lemme put it to you this way, young man. You. Don't. Want. To. Know." Anko stated simply for Naruto's small brain to understand. Naruto groaned in response. "There are times when a ninja will be asked to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity. Okay, we're done. Each team take your consent forms and exchange them over there for your scrolls. After that each team pick a gate and you'll be let inside." Anko let out an exhausted sigh. I slowly made my way over towards the turn in area, making sure not to be noticed. "Oh and I have one more word of advice." I stopped mid step and looked over again. "Just don't die!" She suddenly blurted out. After that they made us wait for them to set up the area. In my free time I wasted it by trying to walk on the fence, along the crosses of it and such.

"Alright everyone." Someone said. "We're gonna start handing out scrolls." In the next instant I was at the turn in area, which now had a curtain around it. Most likely to block anyone from seeing each other's scrolls. I signed my paper, turned it in, and grabbed a scroll, slipping it under my belt. I then sent a chakra link through it so that it was no attached to my hip in a way. It was actually more like a chakra cage around it that only I could break through, even if I were to become incapacitated. The scroll had been black, so I was after a white scroll. Other teams slowly did the same. I was absolutely giddy to start, me and Jinx would have so much fun in there! I held in a squeal.

"Where's the rest of your t-" One of the men began.

"This is probably the person Hokage told us about." Another interrupted. The two began to bicker quite a bit.

"Just ignore them and go." The third commented. I ran out of the area and out into the middle of the empty field. I plopped myself down and waited for the next order.

"Listen up! All the teams have received their scrolls so everybody go to your gate and wait there. When the gates open the test is on!" Anko told us after about twenty minutes. I jumped up and ran along the fence, easily passing anyone in my way. Within minutes I had reached entrance thirty. I took a seat in front of it and waited. The man in front of it sat there. We stared at each other for minutes on end before he looked at his watch. He quickly unlocked the gate. A split second later they flung open. I quickly hopped up and bolted in.

Once inside I took the least obvious route. I ran along the fence straight towards the thirty-one gate. It was a minute or two before I reached the gate. No one to be seen. I turned and began running down the path into the forest. I had to skid to a halt and jump up into the nearest tree not to be seen. The people who had been at this gate hadn't even gotten that far in. I could still see the gate they had entered in!

"You two are complete morons." One of the three below me groaned.

"I'm not a moron!" The second boy yelled.

"It's not my fault I can't jump in trees. Do you know how much sweat that would gather? It would completely ruin my clothes!" A girl joined in. It took me a moment before I realized who was below me. A smile crept on my face. I unzipped my pocket and pulled out Jinx. I set her on the branch next to me before zipping the pocket.

"Ready for some fun?" I chuckled quietly. "Why don't we begin with the song?" Jinx purred in an agreeing manor.

* * *

**My life sucks!**

**I feel like I'm getting sick (DEFINITELY NOT EBOLA!).**

**I tried to write for my One Piece story when my Mom threw a tennis ball at me and told me to play with my dog. It ended up deleting the written stuff I had. Didn't get to save it...**

**Then for this I was writing it and I opened a new tab, on accident. The new tab got rid of all that I had written for this, luckily I had saved part of it first... THANK GOD! It gave me a heart attack when I thought it was gone, I could have died of stress! Not really. Mentally yes, physically no.**

**I also hurt myself all the time, on accident. Want to know more? Read the top author's note.**

**Things like that happen a lot.**

**Two or so chapters left! TWO! Go vote! Well, it might not be worth the effort. Please do so anyway.**

**Review for me, any are good. Or just PM me, I like getting PM's. It's nice to have random chats with random people.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!**

**Long time no see.**

**Sorry, I haven't been in the best of moods recently. Now I'm back though, with a chapter!**

**Okay, I guess that's all.**

**Oh yeah! I don't own the song/lyrics that I'm about to use.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Below me stood Asasmi, Niko, and Shima. They continued to bicker and yell below.

"I don't want to go in a tree! There are gonna be bugs, and snakes, and man-eating creatures!" The Asami whined.

"Oh, shut up! Stop being a little brat." Shima demanded.

"We're being watched." Niko commented, but it went unnoticed. He was going to be a problem.

"Why can't we just walk!?" Asami questioned. I looked over at Jinx. She purred for a moment before jumping down out of the tree. She landed silently next to a bush. I created four clones and had them go stand around the clearing, out of sight. On my cue Jinx began running around in the bushes around the clearing. The team within stopped bickering and got ready for a fight.

"We know your there so come on out!" Asami yelled. She was trying to act strong, but I saw her knees trembling. They each had a kunai out, and Asami was placed more in between the two boys. She had the scroll.

"Got a secret. Can ya keep it?" I began to sing. My voice came out deep, and echoed across the clearing as my clones sang too. The tune was creepy and mysterious. "Swear this one you'll save." I made a clone and got her ready beside me. "Better lock it in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave." On grave all the clones I had made jumped out of the trees and into the clearing. They all plummeted to the ground. When they hit, they punched down and the ground broke and cracked beneath them. The cracks all lead towards the group. Asami gave our a scream of surprise.

"There's five of them?!" Shima announced, alarmed.

"If I show you, then I know you won't tell what I said." I continued to sing with my clones. I saw Niko's eyes flash. He pulled out another three kunais. I focused my chakra on the people below. Niko spun around launching kunais at my clones, leaving the one that had jumped off my branch. The clone let out a slight laugh.

"Looks like your gigs up." Shima stated, standing tall.

"That wasn't so bad." Asami mumbled, standing up as well. She had plastered a snarl on her face as she glared at my clone.

"Seems you can't throw your voice as well as you thought." Niko commented. The next instant they all fell to the ground as I began a genjutsu. I had sent them into one that made it seem real, but there bodies had really fallen into my trap. The genjutsu would release in a couple days. I jumped out of the tree, landing in the smoke of my last clone. Jinx ran out of the bushes and slipped into Asami's purse. A moment later she came back out with a white scroll. So they had the one I needed, sweet.

"Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." I finished my song. Jinx climbed up my arm, that I had lowered for her, and perched on my shoulders. I reached up and took the scroll from her. I slipped it into the same containment area as my black scroll. I walked over the bodies of the team and walked into the woods.

"Too much talk and not enough bite. Don't you agree?" I asked, peering over at Jinx. She meowed suspiciously. "Well, now we have the scrolls. We can go fish at one of the rivers near the center. Hold on." I felt her claws dig in as I took off into the treetops. I made a b-line for the straight forward. If I kept going straight I'd reach the building eventually.

* * *

I had been running and jumping through the trees for hours. I wonder how Naruto's doing? He's probably gotten ambushed already. I hadn't seen any man-eating beasts yet. What kinds are even in here? Hopefully I don't meet a-

"SNAKE!" I yelled. I came to a screeching halt at the next branch. I pushed myself up against the tree, holding my breathe. A giant snake slipped below my tree, crossing my path below me. I swallowed hard as it stopped for a moment. It sniffed the air before turning it's head and looking straight at me. It launched up, fangs bared and mouth wide open. I screeched in fear as I jumped to the next tree. The snake bit into the tree, the branch snapping off. I opened up it's mouth and turned to me. Long white fangs stuck out, saliva dripped off it's teeth.

"Ugh!" A shiver was sent down my spine. "I hate snakes!" As if it could understand me it launched forward again. I took off, speeding away from the creature. It barreled after me. Trunks and roots of trees got in the way, but he barreled over them. I looked over my shoulder. It was directly below me. I screamed and continued to run. A terrified meow came from my shoulder. I looked left to see some kind of building.

"That's gotta be it!" I turned sharply. The snake kept going, but I heard it coming to a stop. As I fell towards the open ground I created a wall of chakra. The snake spun around and went straight at me. It collided with the wall and let out a head splitting screech. I covered my ears, and watched as it stopped and slithered away into the woods. I collapsed to my knees.

"Snakes suck." I chuckled before pulling myself back up to my feet. I spun around to see a giant building. I ran toards it before jumping up towards the roof. I slipped in through one of the windows. The building was silent, I was alone. I found a whole in the floor nearby. I climbed into it and after crawling for a ways I found a small space, it was in between several rooms. It was quite big and provided me space to move. Jinx hopped off my shoulder and down into a corner. The space was good, except that there were beams of wood running along the edges. A giant space in the center was just a ceiling tile, if I were to step on it I would fall through. The thought was noted as I pulled off my mask. I set it on Jinx's sleeping body. I had only been here several hours, and now I was covered with sweat. I had seen a river just past the building. I would go take a quick bath. I pulled off the rest of my clothes before crawling back out of the building.

Once I was back outside I kept to the shadows as I went straight towards the river. I came to a stop at it's bank. I slowly walked in. The water was cold as it passed by my skin. I noticed a deep part about a foot or so in. I lost all thought of protection and my whereabouts as I dove into the deep part of the water. My body was enveloped in cold. I curled up into a ball as I sunk towards the bottom. It was nice, peaceful. I gently hit the bottom. I opened my eyes and spread out my arms. I grabbed the nearest rocks and held myself at the bottom. I looked up at the passing water, an occasional leaf or stick passed by. After a minute I felt myself losing air. I was about to let go of the rocks when a swarm of fish swarm by my head. I turned myself over and looked up stream as a set of six legs passed by. I spun my legs under me and kicked out. I launched out of the water. From there I landed in the shadows and took off running towards the building.

I climbed through the window, into the floor, and crawled to the space. I noticed Jinx still sleeping, good. I balanced myself on the beams before I grabbed my clothes. I slipped on the lower half and zipped it up. I pulled on my shoes and stood up. I froze when I heard a creak. Before I could even think of moving the floor collapsed beneath me and I fell through. My hips got through and I quickly grabbed one of the beams, trying to stay up. Something grabbed my ankle and a chill went up my spine. I began kicking and flailing my legs. I felt a sharp tug and I was pulled through the hole. I landed on my back in front of three figures, probably the ones from outside.

I looked closely at the people in front of me. There stood Temari, Gaara, and Kankurō. There was a moment of complete silence as we all exchanged eye contact. Suddenly Temari flew at me, she pulled me to my feet and spun me around.

"You two turn around." She demanded to the two boys. I looked past them to see Gaara unfazed, and Kankurō had a slight blush. He spun around and began walking away with Gaara. There was silence as we watched the two boys leave. Temari turned back to me. "You filling in quite well for a girl your age." She stated simply. I realized what she was saying. I pulled on the rest of my outfit and had Temari zip it up. She spun me around.

"I really didn't mean to do that..." I stated, scratching the back of my head.

"You must have been that person in the river. I suggest you get that mask back on. More people are bound to show up soon." Temari spun on her heal and walked off. She was right. I jumped up and through the hole. I balanced on the beams as I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail, slipping it into the outfit. I pulled the hood up and grabbed my mask, slipping it on as well. I grabbed Jinx and put her in my pocket. I had finished getting dressed and jumped back through the hole. I found the nearest window and jumped out. I ran up the side of the building until I reached the roof. I walked up the roof to the peak. Once at the top I took a seat and waited. Temari said that people would be arriving soon, I would wait here until then. I could sense his presence, it wouldn't be long before he showed up and made his move. In fact, I might be too late to stop his first move.

* * *

**Sorry, bit fast paced.**

**Hope you liked it though.**

**This chapter was kinda short and really detached. It'll become WAY more attached when the prelims start.**

**Kay, I'm taking the poll down early. No one voted on it since the last chapter, AND I seriously doubt that the results will change with any more votes.**

**Go check out the results! They'll be up for awhile. Find out who she's with.**

**Please review. PLEASE! I really want to hear from you guys, and if you wanna be more private PM me.**

**I will also give out hints to the plot to anyone brave enough to PM.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello!**

**Been awhile.**

**I would like to request ahead of time that you review at the end of reading this. If your one of the people that reviews at the end, then PM me that your gonna do that. I just want to hear from you guys. I like to know what you like about my story. I would like more reviewers, I appreciate the ones I have very much. But for the last two chapters I have only gotten one reviewer. That saddens me, so just tell me your reading this. Please!**

**Sorry for that, I feel lonely today.**

**Anyways! I'm gonna be introducing a new character this chapter. You might love him, but most of you will probably hate him.**

**Thanks for reading this far in the story.**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

It was the fourth day in here. I had left the room once and awhile to get food, but I just hung out there in waiting most of the time. I was occasionally attacked by a team or two. They challenged me to a fight to see who would get my scrolls. Only a few teams managed to nearly beat me. The rest I sent on there way to find another person to ambush. Speaking of which, a loud terrified meow echoed above me. I cracked open an eye to see three, very dirt, scratched up, beaten people. To be more exact, it was Asami, Shino, and Niko. They were panting heavily, and Shino had a kunai to Jinx's throat.

"Give us back our scroll, and while your at it give us yours too." Niko demanded. I groaned and sat up.

"We've been watching you the last day and a half. No one had come to help you in that time." Asami stated. "Tell us, who's part of your team?"

"Well, there's the cat your holding. Me, and Fujiko." I lied. They exchanged looks.

"Where's Fujiko?" Shino asked, he nodded towards Niko and Jinx let out another terrified meow. My eyebrow twitched at the sound. I raised my hand up and tore the mask off dropping it beside me. They all had expressions of shock as I stood up.

"Y-Your a girl!" Asami screamed. I nodded to her, then glared at the group of three.

"You should no better then to touch a girl's cat." I launched myself at Niko. The kunai flew out of his hand and I quickly jabbed the hand holding Jinx. His grip released. In a second I managed to grab Jinx and hit the nerve on his neck. Niko collapsed backwards and rolled down the roof. I spun on my heel and aimed a punch at Shino. It connected with his face and he went flying off the other side of the roof. I turned to Asami and smiled.

"Now, I'm gonna go and finish this test. Thanks for being my opponent!" I turned and picked up my mask, slipping it back on. Jinx was placed, in a shaking mass, in my pocket. I turned back towards Asami, once more. "Your teammates are gonna be just fine. Niko will be asleep for a hour or two, and Shino just has a very bloody nose. Good luck with the rest of the exam." I spun around once more and started sliding down the roof. Every so often I hopped to the next roof section. Soon I had reached the main floor. I turned and looked at the note on the door. I read it to find it was talking about me.

"Just my luck, I found my entrance." I gave a cheery laugh. It ended abruptly when I sensed someone inside. Not only that, but they smelled like a snake. Jinx began growling and I softly patted the pocket until she stopped. I took a long deep breathe. He was in there, and I had no choice but to face him. I pushed the doors open wide.

The room was dark, black. The light attempted to shine in from behind me, but it made no change to the dark. The darkness began at my toes and absorbed the entire room. If I stepped in, he would trap me. If I left and came back, he would still be here. Even if I did leave, what would I do. I took a step in and everything went white. Aside from the white was a man. He had long hair, for a guy, that was a gray, brown, black color.

"Now 'Hello' to your old Daddy Oro?" He smiled, stepping towards me. I froze, unable to react. I had gave myself so many pep talks about how I would beat him into his grave. Here, facing him. I felt powerless. I couldn't destroy him when at the very sight of him I was met with so many memories that I wish I could just forget. He continued to walk until he was a foot in front of me. He reached up and lifted my mask off. He threw it away, over his shoulder and it vanished from sight. He then slowly pulled my hood off, my hair falling out of it's ponytail at the same time. My hair fell down against my back, blowing in some nonexistent breeze.

"I haven't seen you in what... five years? Don't I deserve a proper greeting?" He reached up and grazed a hand along my face. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and out of my eyes. I flinched at the touch of his cold skin.

"Don't touch me." I hit his hand away from my face and glared up at him.

"I went out of my way to plan this meeting. I know you like it better with me and Kimimaro. We miss you dearly. Why don't you stop fighting your feelings for us, and come back with me?" He kept his smile bright, and innocent.

"I can't love you after what you've done. I may have wanted to spend the rest of my life with you acting as my father and Kimi as my brother. Because of that day, I can't anymore. Kimi told me everything on that day. My whole life was torn apart, again. Why can't you just leave me alone and go find someone else to be your precious 'daughter'." I snarled.

"Fuji dear! How could you say something like that? What I did was for your best interest. I want you to beco-"

"I, I , I. That's all you ever talk about. What YOU want! My best interest was never considered in your doing!" I yelled at him.

"You deserve nothing but the best. I gave you all you wanted those many years ago. I can give it all to you again, if you just come back with me. I want you to be my guard, you know me best. No one could even match your skill when it comes to the job I'm offering. Just accept my offer and I won't have to act by force." His voice became dark and the area around us went red. I stepped forward and glared at him.

"I would never go so low as to join you." He gave an agitated sigh.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Suddenly he jabbed a finger in the side of my neck. It was removed and I collapsed to my knees, holding the side of my neck.

"What the hell did you just do?" I growled, blood seeped onto my hands.

"You know how I feel about you swearing." He raised his bloody finger and licked off all the blood. "I did it because I needed another ingredient for the venom I'm going to use on you. I wish I could stay longer, but it seems that I'm needed else where. Talk to the Uchiha boy about me as well. Bye my dear Fuji." With that he disappeared in a swirling cloud. The red disappeared to reveal a room. I got to my feet, letting go of the spot on my neck. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail, fitting it along my neck and pulling on my hood. From there I walked over and picked up my mask, slipping it on. Once it was on I walked over to the poster that was placed on the far wall.

"If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, train you body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together the perilous path will become riotous forever. This... something is the secret way that guides us to this place today." I read the poster aloud. "I guess there's something missing." Something clattered to the floor and a meow came from my hip. I looked at the ground to see the two scrolls.

"How did you?" She meowed a couple times and I scowled at her. "Duly noted." I bent down and picked up the two scrolls.

"I think we should open at the same time to be safe. Do you agree?" I asked, holding the scrolls in both hands. She gave an approved meow. I set the top edge of the Earth scroll along the bottom edge of the Heaven scroll. From there I gripped the two touching corners and pulled the scrolls away from where I was gripping. The scrolls were pulled open at the same time. The paper said 'man' on it.

"Man? What does that m- Whoa!" I dropped both papers as the word bulged up and smoke began coming out of the bulge. The smoke rose into a tower on the floor and I jumped away from it. I ducked down and pulled out a kunai as I noticed a figure appear in the smoke. The smoke vanished to reveal some ninja that I didn't know, but he wore a leaf headband.

"Who are you?" I asked, putting my kunai back and standing straighter.

"I'm here as a messenger for you." He pulled out a watch from his pocket. He checked it and let out a huge sigh. "You made it just in time. Another second and you would have been cut." He stated.

"What do you mean? It's only the fourth day." I told him, crossing my arms in front of me.

"No, it's actually the fifth day. We watched you come in here yesterday and fall asleep on the floor the instant you stepped in. Then you woke up about ten minutes ago." He told me, hands on his hips. It took me a second to register what he had said. I then screamed and grabbed the sides of my head.

"THAT SON OF A-GAH!" I screamed, stomping around in a circle. "I swear he wants me to fail in life! Why doesn't he just go stay in hell where he belongs!"

"Excuse me!" I turned back towards the ninja before me. "We're already late as it is. You've passed the second exam. There were too many teams to pass so you'll have to go and do a preliminary with all the passing teams." He turned and began walking away, but came to a stop after noticing the poster. He turned back to me. "Oh, and that poster is to tell you to be prepared in both mind and body as a chūnin. Now you can follow me." I looked over the poster once more and made sure to remember it. I then ran after him.

He lead me into a giant room with a pair of arms and hands creating a hand sign against the far wall. Seven people stood in front of it. I recognized Kakashi, Guy, and two others that I couldn't remember the name of. The one at the very end of the line looked very familiar. He caught my gaze for a moment and smiled. It couldn't have been him. How could he be fooling everyone?

In front of them was the Hokage, and off to his left were four people. In that group I recognized Anko, the second phase of the exam's proctor. To the Hokage's right were four more people. I noticed Ibiki, proctor of the first phase of the exam, and Iruka sensei. They all stood in nice straight lines, aside from Hokage who stood alone.

The man I had followed now stood off to the left of the Hokage. Between me and the people I had just listed were all the people who had passed along with me. I saw Kiba's team, Shikamaru's team, Lee's team, Gaara's team, and Squad 7. They had passed! Thank god! Wait... What happened to Sakura's hair? It was now cut short, ending right above her shoulders.

"Please join everyone else, and take the mask off now." Hokage ordered me. I flinched at him calling me out like that. Everyone turned and watched me run to the end of the group of genin closer to Ibiki and Iruka. I then bowed to the Hokage.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized before standing back up and pulling off my mask. I held it under my arm as I pulled my hood off and undid my hair. My red hair came out greasy and curly from being in a ponytail. I then held my mask to my side.

"First of all, congratulations on finishing the second exam." Anko announced on some kind of speaker.

"I'm really hungry." Chōji commented. He stood behind Shikamaru, behind Ino, in the line next to me.

"What a drag. There's so many left. This is such a pain." Shikamaru stated.

"Sasuke and his team have passed too!" Ino laughed quietly.

"Well of course they did. After all the trouble we went through to get them safe. They better have passed. Question is, why aren't you with them?" Shikamaru turned towards me. I shrugged.

"Hokage wanted me to come on my own." I replied.

"You had to do everything on your own... Sounds like a drag." I held back a laugh at his statement.

"I guess it just ends up that way sometimes." I mumbled.

"I'm glad you got through though." Ino smiled. I smiled back before returning my gaze back to the front of the room.

"All right! Now pay attention! Lord Hokage's going to explain the third exam to you. You better listen carefully maggots." Anko continued. She turned to the Hokage after her statement. He stepped forward and cleared his throat before he began.

"First, before I tell you what the third exam entails, I want to explain something about the test it's self. Listen closely now, it's something that all of you need to understand. I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams." He announced. What did he mean about 'true purpose'? "Why do you suppose our country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies?" He paused for a moment. "To raise the ability levels of the shinobi and increase friendship between allied nations to be sure, but it's important that you understand it's true meaning. The exams are, so to speak... uh..." He let out a breathe of smoke from his pipe. "They're a representation of the battle between allied nations."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Tenten chimed in with the question I had yet to think of.

"Now, if we look at our history. All the countries that we're currently allied with were once neighboring nations that continuously fought with each other for power. In order to avoid destroying each other's military strength meaninglessly, those nations picked champions to do battle on behalf of their countries at a mutually selected location. That was how the Chūnin Selection Exams originally began." That actually sounded really brutal.

"Well, that's great, but why do we have to go through these exams then? I mean, it's not like we're doing this to pick chūnin to go fight." Naruto stated. That was the thing, we were doing this to have more army power. They wouldn't go sending genin into battle. They would be killed! This was to find the people strong enough to fight... no... that seemed wrong... What was it then?

"Well, actually. There is no question that part of the point of these exams is to select shinobi worthy enough of becoming chūnin. That's just not the full story. These exams also allow for a place where shinobi can carry the pride of their nation on their backs, and fight against other ninja for their very lives." It made s- Nope, actually no. It didn't make any sense at all. "Many leaders, and people of prominence from various countries are invited to attend this exam as guests, and also possibly to seek shinobi to work for them. This exam could determine the course of your ninja work from here on out, and more importantly those rulers will watch your battles and take note of the strengths that each ninja, and each nation is developing. If there is a gap in power between the countries, the strong nations are inundated with job requests for their ninja, and the requests to countries that are deemed weak decline. Therefore, the stronger our nation is, the better our position when it comes to negotiating with neighboring countries. So it's important to show how much military strength our village has." Hokage told us.

"Okay, but even so. Why's it necessary for us to risk our lives?" Kiba asked.

"The countries' strength, is the village's strength. The village's strength, is the shinobi's strength, and the true strength of these shinobi is only achieved when pushed to it's limits. Such as in a life and death battle. This exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of it's shinobi, and hence the strength of the nation it's self. It's because this is an exam where your life is on the line that it has meaning. It's for this very reason and for the strength of the nation that your forerunners fought in this exam. It's truly a dream worth striving for." He continued.

"But then whydid you use the expression friendship before?" Tenten asked. I kinda feel like this whole speech is getting kinda redundant and keeps going in circles talking about the same thing. All they're doing is re wording it each time.

"But you've only remembered half of what I said. You also mustn't have the wrong idea of the exams meaning. This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying. In the world of the shinobi, that is friendship." In that case I have a lot of friends... Or not, I guess..."The third exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and your own dreams at stake." He finished. I looked over my shoulder at Shikamaru and smiled.

"What a drag." We both said at the same time, then had to hide the laugh that nearly erupted between us.

"You two are total children." Ino grumbled, I watched her eyebrow twitch at us.

"What does that make you?" I styled my hair like Ino's and pretended to swoon. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" I sang quietly. That did get a laugh out of both boys on her team. She turned and scowled at them as I put my hair back into place.

"I made a mistake, your the immature one." She snarled, glaring and pointing at me.

"Very well then. Now listen closely, I'm going to tell you all exactly what you'll be doing on the third exam." Hokage began again. A ninja landed in front of Hokage, his back to us.

"Lord Hokage, before you do. Please allow me, Hayate Gekkō appointed as proctor of the third exam, to speak first." The named ninja asked.

"So be it." The Hokage replied. Hayate stood up instead of staying in a crouched, landing, position.

"It's nice to meet you all." He let out a couple coughs. He peered over his shoulder at all of us. He had a dark area under his eyes. "There's something I would like all of you," He coughed a couple more times. "To do before the next exam." He broke into a fit of coughs. Man, this guy was sick or something!

* * *

**Sorry guys. That's where the episode cut off.**

**Did you like it? It was long!**

**If you read this chapter, please review and tell me all your thoughts so far. Also! Anyone to PM me gets any hint at the plot that they might want! So... PM if you wanna find something out before I write it.**

**That's all for today. If you didn't see the results of the poll, the winner was...**

**NARUTO!**

**It'll be slow, but it'll end up being little things.**

**That's all for this update.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
